Fushigi Yugi: The New Universe
by Lovely-chan
Summary: A new Universe wants to be created, a new evil universe...join your favorite Fushigi Yugi characters in a fight between all 28 contellations and 7 new seishis and their priestess, Taka & Miaka's daughter.
1. Default Chapter

**Fushigi Yugi -**_The New Universe_

by Lovely-chan

It was a new year in the life of the now fifteen years old Mirei Sukunami. Her life was full of people who loved her, but somehow she always felt alone. Her parents, Taka Sukunami and Miaka Yuki were always there for her. She loved them more than anything, but somehow she was growing apart from them, not because they pushed her away, but because she pushed herself away. Her older brother left Tokyo and went to a school in Germany and she felt so lonely since then. Every day after school she went over her uncle's house to read. She loves reading, specially all the weird books he collected. One day looking at the books she found one scroll below a few other books, it was all dusty and smelly, but she was curious to know what it was about. "Now this is new for me…it looks old." Cough. "Very old. Humm, it says something here…it is written in Chinese. Let's see…The New Universe. Now I am curious!" Mirei sit on the floor surrounded by a bunch of books that fell when she took the scroll.

Mirei Sukunami 

"Mirei are you going to eat something?" -Keisuke

"Eat! Yes, I am coming Uncle Keisuke!" Mirei, like her mother, had a great appetite. "Umm smells good!"

"I hope you like what I made." (Blink, blink) O_O "Mirei!! You finished it all!"

"Thank you Uncle, it was delicious!" She ran back to the library.

"She is just like her mother. I will have to ask Taka for more money, Mirei is getting me broke!" The doorbell ringed. "Coming!" He opened the door; it was Taka and Miaka. "Hello you two…Taka, I need more money for Mirei's food."

"Again! I need another job to sustain this two. Here." Taka give Keisuke some money.

"Don't complain Taka, you know Keisuke is unemployed this days." -Miaka

"I know, I know. Where is she?" -Taka

"Where she is always." Keisuke eat a piece of bread.

"Is that all your eating? I think your economical situation is worse than I though. Did you really feed Mirei?" Taka asked.

"Of course I did, she ate it all!"

In the library…

"Mirei, time to go!" Miaka said to her daughter.

"Already! I was going to read a nice book. Can I take it?" -Mirei

"Ask Keisuke." -Miaka

"Can I take one book Uncle?" -Mirei

"Sure Mirei, you give it back next week." –Keisuke yelled from the kitchen.

"Ok ^_^ Where's daddy?" -Mirei

"Outside, let's go sweetie." Miaka walked outside before Mirei did.

"Yes." After she put the scroll in her bag the three of them left to their home, Mirei was anxious to read the weird scroll. So far all she did was read the title and untie the knot of the leather around the script.

"You guys hungry?" Taka asked as he drives home.

"Yes!" Both Miaka and Mirei yelled.

"Mirei, Keisuke said you eat it all." -Taka

"It was only a little bit, I swear daddy." -Mirei

"Don't lie to your father. Oh well, let's go eat outside."-Taka

"YES!!!" After dinner, Mirei took a bath and put some pajamas. Suddenly she saw a purple light surrounding the scroll. "Huh? What is that?" She came closer to it and it fell on the floor opening slightly. "Huh! It moves! I must be dreaming." She took it in her hands and closed it; she was a little scared now. She decides to play some video games till her father told her to go the bed.

"Mirei, it is time for bed, you play tomorrow." -Taka

"Ok daddy. Good night." Mirei kissed Taka and turned off the tv.

"Don't forget to turn off the lights." -Taka

"I won't." Taka left to his room and she turned off the lights, at that instance a purple light illuminate the stairway that goes to her room. "Is that light again." She started walking softly upstairs. "I'm not scared, I'm not scared. Yes I am…daddy!!!" She screamed loud.

Taka ran outside fast and turned on the light. "What's wrong?"

"A light, I saw a light!" -Mirei

"Calm down, there is no light, but the one I turned on." -Taka

"It was a purple light, I saw it; it came from my room." -Mirei

"I'll check it out." He went to her room and saw nothing. "There is nothing there Mirei, come I'll put you in bed."

"I am not a baby." -Mirei

"I know, but I'll be there, just in case the light comes back." -Taka

"Ok." She went to bed and Taka turned the light off.

"Good night Mirei." He went to his room. "Weird, she said she saw a purple light."

"Purple light? She is feeling sad since her brother left, that's all." Miaka caressed his face.

"Yes that must be it…I am tired. I am getting old Miaka." -Taka

"No, your not." Taka fell asleep and so did Miaka. While she was sleeping she dream about Suzaku and her friends from the book world. Many years have passed since she last dream about them, but now danger was interfering in their world once again.

"Suzaku no Miko, please save my world. Suzaku no Miko…" Miaka could hear and see Suzaku Seikun asking for help from far away inside her dreams.

"I can't sleep…I had a weird dream about a snake and that light…" She looked at the scroll. "I will open it." She took the scroll and turned on her night-light. "Let's see…" Reading. "Herein contains the tale of a young lady and her quest to gather the seven Constellations of Kamii together. And if you, the esteemed reader, should read to the story's end, the spell contained within this script shall bestow upon you the powers of the heroine, and grant you your wish. For indeed the moment the scroll is open, the story will become reality." She thinks for a moment. "This sounds so weird…let's see." She kept reading. "Kamii is the God of the New Universe, a Universe where she rules all and all is what she desires. In the New Universe no other God exists, no other power exists but her own power but to be all and do all, her power must be released." Mirei stopped reading. "Hey, and how is this power released?" Mirei asked herself; she tried to keep reading but the purple light came out of the scroll and took her inside the world to be changed; The Universe of the Four Gods. "Ahh!" Mirei screamed as she was taken away into the Universe of the Four Gods. "Where am I?" Mirei appeared in a dark place with nothing around, suddenly a voice was heard.

"Welcome, I've been waiting for you."

"For me? Who are you, where am I?" She looked around and found no one. O.o

"I am Kamii, God of the New Universe. This is the New Universe."

"But, there is nothing here." -Mirei

"That is why, I need your help. If you accept my proposition, this Universe will be newly created and you will have your wishes grated."

"My wishes granted? Why and how can I do this?" -Mirei

"Why, because if you help me gain my power you will receive any wish you desire, how is what I must explain, but first you have to agree to be the Kamii no Miko."

"Kamii no Miko?" -Mirei

"My priestess." -Kamii

"So, if I agree you will grant me any wish?" -Mirei

"Yes." -Kamii

"Ok, I'll do it." -Mirei

"Good. You have to find your seven Celestial Warriors, they will help you on the search of the Shinzajo and will protect you from anyone who tries to stop you or hurt you." -Kamii

"Seven warriors…Shinzajo, what is that?" -Mirei

"The Shinzajo is a jewel used by past priestess to gain their wishes just like you, they will grant me the power to build our new Universe." -Kamii

"Why do you want this new Universe?" -Mirei

"Look around, there is nothing here." -Kamii

"I see. So you want mountains and rivers and all that stuff, right?" -Mirei

"Right. Listen carefully, you must find your celestial warriors before searching for the Shinzajo; that can be really dangerous. I must warned you, there are four groups of warriors that will try to stop you, you will have to fight them along with your warriors to get the Shinzajo."

"Why they want to stop me?"

"They don't want me to create a better world, they want to be the only Gods in this world and won't let me out. That is why I need you to grant me the power, but only using their Shinzajo I can escape and grant you your wishes and create my new Universe. Please hurry and help me. I am sealed away, that is why my universe is empty."

"I will help you! They won't get away with it. Those Gods are selfish if they won't let you have your own side, so…where do I start looking for those warriors?"

"Use the scroll to locate them." A scroll floated in the air and Mirei grabbed it.

"Huh? It looks just like the one I found on my Uncle's library! O_O" She opened the scroll and began to read. The seven Celestial Warriors for a New Universe are Kangae, Seiryoku, Takibi, Kaze, Jimen, Hosuiho, and Shinda. Wow those are hard to learn names!"

"They all have my mark, it is a character symbol located in their bodies. They gave a purple light. You most find them all, before is too late." -Kamii

"Too late for what?" Mirei didn't have it all clear.

"To survive." -Kamii

"You mean, you are dying?" -Mirei

"If I don't get freed soon, I will loose all my powers and die." -Kamii

"I though Gods couldn't die." -Mirei

"I won't die of flesh, like humans, but my spirit will be vanished." -Kamii

"That's terrible! Don't worry, I will find my warriors and save you from those evil Gods! By the way, who are those Gods?"

"The name of the Gods are: Seiryu, Genbu, Byakko, and Suzaku. They belong to this world East, North, West, and South respectively. Beware of them, they are very powerful…go on…help me Kamii no Miko, help me." The voice vanished and she appeared in the Northern Kingdom.

"Huh? This method of transportation is driving me crazy. Now, where am I and where can I start looking for those warriors? I know, I'll ask where I am." She walked till she found a crowded area. "Excuse me sir, where am I?"

The man looked at her from head to toes and then said. "You are not from around here right?"

She remembered she was wearing her pajamas. Blushed. "No, I am not, he, he."

"You are in the Hokkan Empire young girl."

"Thank you." She walked away. "Let's see what this scroll says…energy and rocks. What that supposed to mean! -_- This scroll doesn't help me at all. I better go find something to wear. Look, that woman is selling clothes. Excuse me can I have one of those?"

"Sure, that will be two silver mon."

"Ok, here." She left before she figure out that was not money but subway coins."

"You little brat, come back here!" Mirei ran faster.

"Sorry...but I don't have that money you say." After a while…"Where am I? I must find a place to sleep, it is getting dark." Suddenly a voice of men was heard. "I am scared." She hides behind a rock waiting for them to leave.

"That was ok, for today. Let's sleep for now, tomorrow we do some more digging."

"Whatever you say boss." The three men lay on the floor near the rock Mirei was hiding.

[Now what? I must go without them noticing, but where can I go, it is so dark already and I have no idea where can I go.] She decides to walk away to the forest even though the idea frightened her. "Here goes." She walked slowly but she stepped on a branch making a loud noise. "Darn."

"Who's there?" One of the men asked, but she said nothing, she didn't move or breathe. "Boss, someone is there."

"I know. Leave this to me." He closed his eyes and concentrate. "I know where he is." He walked slowly to where she was standing and grabbed her. "Gotcha!"

"Yiahhh!!!!!!! Let me go!" Mirei scream extremely scared.

"Huh? A Girl." He turned on a torch. "What are you doing in here little girl, this is no place for a girl like you to be in."

"I am lost." -Mirei

"I see…where are you from?"

"Tokyo." -Mirei

"Tokyo? Where is that anyway."

"Boss, I say we have some fun with her." He smiled.

"Do as you please, I am not interest in little girls." Seiryoku was the name of this 21 years old man.

"I am not a little girl, I am 15 years old and I know how to cook!" Mirei hated being called a little girl.

"Good, then make something for us." -Seiryoku

"Humm, what do you have there?" -Mirei

"Just this snake." -Seiryoku

"Yiahhh!!!" She tries to run away when she saw the snake, but Seiryoku grabbed her.

"I knew this wouldn't work. Take her." The man sit on the floor making a fire while the other two start taking her clothes off.

"No! Let me go! Let me go! Help! Help!" Her eyes filled with tears as a purple light shined and blinded the man harassing her.

The boss saw the light and felt warm. "That light is making my blood warm."

"Help boss, the girl is a witch, she blinded us. I can't see!" One of the men yelled scared of Mirei.

"Me neither. Kill her."

"I won't kill her. You…who are you." Seiryoku had a feeling about her.

"I am Mirei Sukunami, Kamii no Miko." -Mirei

"Kamii no Miko? I though that was impossible." He kneeled before her. "Im at your service my lady. I am Seiryoku one of your Celestial Warriors." He looked up at her and his eyes shinned in a deep purple light for just a second, and then his forehead shinned with a character giving a purple light.

[That thing on his head…a Kamii mark! That is what Kamii told me, all of them have a chracter in their body.] "You are? Great! I am searching for all my seishis and I didn't expect to find one so soon! Cool, so six more to go. Humm…Seiryoku right?" He nodded. "Can you tell those two to stop crying."

"The light you gave blinded them my lady." -Seiryoku

"Oh! It is their fault for trying to rape me! Now…I am hungry!" -Mirei

"You can eat the snake Lady Mirei." -Seiryoku

"No thanks, I pass." Her face turned green. "I will sleep now…will this guys hurt me?"

"They won't lay a finger on you, I will protect you." -Seiryoku

"Cool!" She fell asleep.

**Name:** Seiryoku 

**Age:** 21

**Hair Color:** Black

**Eye Color:** Dark Gray

**Abilities:** Can control all kinds of energy, can communicate with animals, can transmit energy to other life forces.

**Location of Character:** Forehead

**Hobbies:** Mining

**Dwelling:** He is a miner in a hidden place in Hokkan known for beautiful rocks and minerals.

"Taka, I can't find Mirei anywhere." -Miaka

"Are you sure she is not in her room?" -Taka

"No, all I found was this scroll. Look." -Miaka

Taka read. "Do you think she is…" -Taka

"Yes, she is inside of it." -Miaka

A red light took both Miaka and Taka inside the Universe of the Four Gods World leaving the scroll on the floor. They appeared in the Konan Empire smashing themselves into some bushes. "Ouch that hurts."

"Are you ok Miaka?"

"I am fine. Huh?! Tasuki?!" -Miaka

"He he, the same you missed so much." -Tasuki

"Tasuki!!!" She hugged him. "So long…you look so old." -Miaka

"Thanks a lot." -Tasuki

"Hey what about me no da! L" -Chichiri

"Chichiri, you too! I am so happy to see you." –Miaka was excited.

"No one is happy to see me?" -Taka

"Tamahome, I mean Taka what are you doing here?" Tasuki asked his old friend.

"What do you mean by that! _" -Taka

"Tamahome and Miaka are here, that means something is wrong no da!" -Chichiri

Taiitsukun appeared. "Waaa!!!! An old hag!" Taka and Tasuki yelled and hugged each other frightened.

"Tamahome, Tasuki you haven't change a bit."

"Taiitsukun, you scared the hell out of me, you have to warn when you're going to show your face." Tasuki suggested.

"If you can call that a face" Taka smiled.

"I didn't came here to discuss my face, I came here to warn you of a new evil taking over this world. The four Gods must come together to fight this evil. It is stronger than Tenkou and you are not so young anymore."

"Are you calling us old?! Look who is talking!" Tasuki laughed at her.

"Tasuki, I will make you mute if you keep yelling. There is a God who wants to create a New Universe, but to create her new Universe she must destroy this one. There are seven Celestial Warriors just like you to fight against you and the rest of the warriors from this world. You may think they don't have a chance against us since they are less, but they are powerful, and the only way to defeat them is getting all 28 Celestial warriors together."

"What you mean, I have to work along with the Seiryu seishis!! No way!!!" Tasuki yelled once more.

"I warned you Tasuki." Suddenly Tasuki couldn't speak and he tried to scream again and again but couldn't. He put an angry face and sat on the floor. "Now, first you must gather the rest of the Suzaku seishis and then you must look for the other warriors, but be careful, the Kamii warriors will come in search of the Shinzajo very soon."

"Kamii warriors?" Miaka asked.

"That's the name of the God no da!" -Chichiri

"I see, Miaka I will protect you." Taka said as always overprotecting Miaka.

"We'll find those warriors and won't let them take my Shinzajo, I promised Taiitsukun." Miaka said firmly.

"Miaka, Taka…I must warn you, this will be your strongest battle." Taiitsukun disappear.

"Don't worry Miaka, we'll save this world." Taka held her in his arms.

"You know, if they destroy this world, they will destroy all of us as well no da."

"That's true. What about Mirei Taka? She is here; do you think she is involved somehow?" -Miaka

"I have no idea, but we'll find out." Taka looked at Tasuki who was jumping and kicking everything around him. "What's with him?"

"He can't talk no da. ^_^"

"Ha, ha ,ha" All laugh but Tasuki. He tried burning them with his fan, but he couldn't say the spell. -_-

"Do you think we'll find him here? I mean, fire and land. What is that?"

"I think the meaning is that he is in some land and his power is fire. Just like mine: energy and rock. I was in a place known for his rocks and my power is controlling energy."

"Oh, I see. So this place is famous because it has a lot of land? O.o" –Mirei still didn't get it.

"No, this Tribe's name is The Land, so I guess he could be here." -Seiryoku

"But, what about the others? If they are all around the Four Gods World, how are we going to find them! I don't know a thing about this world."

"Don't worry, Kamii will guide us." They notice on their way to the Tribe there was a fight going on and that the forest was on fire. "We have to change direction, that fire is going to burn all out!" He turned around the horse and start riding away fast. "There is no use, it will trap us…only if." He concentrates and called on the nature's life force, he called the clouds and asked them for rain using his energy to communicate with his surroundings. A few seconds later the sky turned gray and a hard rain fall on top of the forest. "I hope that helps, or we will be dead soon."

"I am scared Seiryoku. I can't breath anymore."

"Hold on Lady Mirei." Once more he concentrate his energy and create a shield around them so the heat and smoke won't harm his priestess or himself. Minutes later the fire stopped but all around them was destroyed.

"Huh, it is so awful! Everything is dead." Mirei said looking around the forest.

"Not everything…I can still feel some living things around us, though they are very delicate." From far they saw a man on top of a horse looking straight at them, but the smoke won't let them visualize him well. "Who are you?" Seriyoku asked in a strong voice.

"So you survived my fire. I am surprised…but I won't loose that easily." The man said furious.

"What is it that you want?" Seiryoku asked.

"I am protecting my Tribe, and you are one of my enemies. Now die!" A sea of flames came out of his hands surrounding them inmediately. "Now try to escape from that."

"I can't stand the heat!" Mirei faints in Seiryoku's arms.

"No, I will protect you!" He created another barrier around them, but it wouldn't last long, it will only protect them for a few minutes. "I have to get out." He ran through the flames and throws himself on the floor with Mirei. "I am not attacking your Tribe, I am just a traveler. Now fight me, and leave the girl alone!"

"As you wish." The man lifted his hands and once again flames came out of his hands.

Seiryoku also lifted his hands connecting with all his surroundings and sending right at his opponent a huge energy blast. "Ahhh!"

"What?" The energy knocked the man on the floor; he was hurt but still strong enough to fight. "So you have a nice trick in there." He stood up. "I am still good as new. Now take this!" His eyes glow in a purple light as Seiryoku find himself on fire.

"Ahh! Don't loose control, concentrate on the fire…" He concentrates on the fire and the fire stopped.

"Impossible!"

"Give up, fire boy…you are no match for me." He started sending small energy blast at him; little by little his clothes were tearing apart.

"Ahh, no way I will loose to you. Ahhh!!!" His whole body exploded on fire, now his complete body was made of fire.

"What the hell is that?" –Seiryoku was shocked with the change of the man.

"I told you, I wouldn't loose to you." Once again his eyes shinned with a deep purple light and a symbol of the same color glowed from his throat. "Ready to die?"

"Huh, Kamii's mark!!" His own character glowed in purple light on his forehead. "I won't fight you anymore, come with us to save our God Kamii."

His body went back to normal. "You are a Kamii seishi?"

"Yes, and this girl is our priestess, we came to this Tribe looking for you. I suppose you are Takibi, lord of fire."

"Yes, I am Takibi, and you are?"

"Seiryoku. She is Lady Mirei. We need to help her, she is unconscious." They took her to his Tribe and took care of her wounds.

**Name:** Takibi 

**Age:** 17

**Hair Color:** Red

**Eye Color:** Orange

**Abilities:** Can control fire at his own will, his body can became fire as well.

**Location of Character:** Throat

**Hobbies:** Fighting, protecting his Tribe, and making fires.

**Dwelling: **Lives in a tribe named The Land in the Hokkan Empire.

When she finally opened her eyes she saw Takibi looking at her. "You will be ok Lady Mirei, forgive me for hurting you."

"You…are you one of…" -Mirei

"Yes, I am Takibi, at your service."

"Can I have something to eat, I am starving!" Mirei asked energetic.

"She is ok!" ^_^ Takibi was happy to see her well.

Next 


	2. The New Universe 2

2 -**The New Universe**- _By Lovely-chan_

In Konan...

"So, do you guys know where Hotohori, Nuriko, and the rest are?" -Taka

"Hotohori lives near this place, and Nuriko…I have no idea no da." -Chichiri

"What about Chiriko and Mitsukake?" Taka asked again.

"I saw Mitsukake when he was a little boy, he must live in the same place." -Tasuki

"So let's go find Hotohori!" Miaka yelled as she saw a beautiful young man standing in front of her. (Blink, blink, blink) "Who is this hunk? I mean…"

"Miaka!!!" –Taka was jealous.

"I knew it was you, Miaka." Hotohori walked toward her and hugged her. "It's been so long."

"Hotohori?" Miaka asked confused.

"Yes. Don't you recognize me? How can you forget how beautiful I am."

"He hasn't change a bit." Taka said.

"Not at all" Tasuki agreed.

"I know we have to be gather again, and I sensed your chi, so I am here." -Hotohori

"This is better than I though, now we only need Nuriko, Chiriko and Mitsukake!" Miaka smiled. ^_^

"Only them…what about the other seishi!!!!" Tasuki yelled.

"I will call Taiitsukun if you keep yelling no da." -Chichiri

"No, no. I am cool. To think I have to work with Nakago and Suboshi…grrrrr." -Tasuki _

"We have to do what we have to for the sake of our world Tasuki." Hotohori explained. "We can't let anyone take all we have fight for all this years away."

"Whatever." _ Tasuki still upset.

"Aniki, aniki where are you?" -Suboshi

"Right here Suboshi." –Amiboshi smiled at his brother.

"Aniki, we have to be gathered all together again. I can feel it." -Suboshi

"I know, everything is ready, let's go find the others." -Amiboshi

"It won't be pleasant." – Suboshi said.

"I know…we betray our own for our beliefs, but if I had to do it again, I will." –Amiboshi said with a strong tone.

"Let's go aniki." Suboshi and Amiboshi, left to the capital of the Empire, to Kuto. On their way a laugh was heard from above. "Who is that?"

"Go back from where you came, or else…you'll regret it. Ha, ha, ha, ha!" An evil voice filled up the entire space.

"Aniki, that voice is scary." -Suboshi

"Don't worry Suboshi, whatever it is, it cannot hurt us right now. We have to hurry." Amiboshi keep riding for their future reunion.

They reached Kuto in a few days.

"We are here! Now what Amiboshi?" –Suboshi didn't know where they were supposed to go.

"We have to find the others, I know they should come here soon." -Amiboshi

"Well, hello my old friends." ^_^ "It is good to see you again Suboshi, and you two Amiboshi, even though we didn't share much."

"Soi! You are here, do you know where are the others?" Suboshi asked her fellow seishi.

"No, you are the first to get here, I guess they should be on their way, that is if they are willing to cooperate." -Soi

"I still don't understand very well, what's going on." Suboshi asked confused.

"Soon, we'll know. Be patient" Amiboshi said to them calmly.

"Yum, yum! This is good! You are great Takibi, too bad there is not enough for you two." ^_^

O_O "What do you mean by that?" He looked at the pan and it was empty. Sigh. "I think I must do the hunting again." -_-

"Lady Mirei have an incredible appetite Tabiki, so we must hunt double if we want to eat." -Seiryoku

"Not fair!!! We have to do it all?" _ -Takibi

"We are her servants, and we must take care of her." -Seiryoko

"I though we must protect her, not feed her." -Takibi

"So you want to let her starve, and do the hunting for herself?" -Seiryoku

"I guess, not. Ok, ok I'll catch something for us." ^_^ -Takibi

"No, you stay with her; I can locate a living creature before you do." -Seiryoku

"Alright." Tabiki sit beside Mirei. "Is there anything else you need Lady Mirei?"

"Can you stop calling me Lady Mirei, it is too formal you know."

"How should I call you then?" -Takibi

"Just Mirei." ^_^ "Do you know where this other warrior can be?" -Mirei

"Let's see…wind and sky. I have no idea! How about another?" -Takibi

"I don't know…how do we know where to look? This is frustrating!!!" -_-

"Hey don't loose your patience, we are going to found them, you'll see." -Takibi

"It is just…I want to go home! I miss my daddy and mom, but must of all I miss my big brother." –Mirei [I wonder of they are worried about me.]

"Oh…I don't have family, so I don't know what is like. I grew up in this Tribe, but I was always alone. So in general, I guess they are all I know for a family. How is it?" -Takibi

"A family?" He nodded. "Well, it is special. Someone to look out for you, listen to your ideas and share all happy and sad moments." -Mirei

"Someone who listen to you…that is something I never had. No one care for what I have to say anyway." -Takibi

"I do, you can tell me anything." ^_^

"Thanks." Takibi smiled and felt the sincerity in her words.

Deep in the forest…

"All I can sense are some birds. That fire killed most of this area, and the animals left. I guess a bird must have to do, I need like 100 birds with this hunger." Seiryoku hunt three small birds. "This is all I have found so far? I need three times this to survive." Suddenly he saw a big bird flying in the sky. "Wow, what kind of bird is that? I've never seen such a large bird before." The bird stepped in one of the burned trees branches. "It's an owl, so beautiful…I will try communicating with him." He concentrate his energy to communicate with the owl, this time he didn't wanted to eat it, he wanted to keep it. "He is ignoring me…maybe I haven't make contact with him…I'll try again." While he had his eyes closed the owl flied away. "No! Damn, I really like that owl, I've never seen one like that before." He followed the owl till he was too far from the others. "I have to go back. I'll see you again old friend." He yelled to the owl that was standing on top of a high mountain.

"I wonder where is Seiryoku? It's been long since he left." Mirei asked as she looked at the darkness of the burned forest.

"Don't worry, he went hunting. There is probably nothing left…thanks to me." -Takibi

"Why did you burn it all?" -Mirei

"To get rid of the enemy…but I get rid of the forest too. I never wanted to do it, but I though it was necessary." -Takibi

"Maybe there was another way." -Mirei

"No, they were hiding in the forest, so I set it on fire." -Takibi

"Now there is no food for your people and us." -Mirei

"I guess you are right. I made a mistake." -Takibi

"I am back, you wouldn't believe the beautiful owl I just saw. It was huge!" Seiryoku said smiling.

"Great did you bring it, I am starving." Takibi asked hungrily.

"No, I wouldn't kill it. It was amazing." -Seiryoku

"Yes, but my hunger is also amazing. Is that all you get?" Looking at the three little birds. 

"Sorry man, but that was all you left with your super fire." -Seiryoku

"Well…if you had hunted the owl..." Suddenly the owl flied on top of them and made a sound.

"Look at that the owl!" Takibi said startling.

"Wow." All

The owl had his wings wide open and the silver color of his feathers shinned with the light of the moon. "You are right, it is beautiful. Let's eat it." Takibi was too hungry.

"No Takibi, I told you I am not killing it." -Seiryoku

"Come on I will roast it in a second! Just watch." -Takibi

"No Takibi, I don't want you to kill it, and that is an order. There is something about that owl…it is almost like he can understand us." Mirei said looking at the owl staring at them.

"Sure, don't kill it…of course you already eat!!!" _ -Takibi was furious.

Seiryoku try once again to communicate with the owl, this time the owl respond. "He is not a normal owl…I can understand very clearly his thoughts. He…is a friend he says." Seiryoku smiled. "He will guide us in our journey."

"What, are you are going to follow an owl?! Come on, how can you know what he is saying is true or if what you are perceiving is right huh?" Takibi couldn't believe Seiryoku will trust an animal.

"I just know. I can communicate with animals, and I know his heart is pure. Now let's sleep."

"I am eating those birds." -Takibi

"Fine, then eat them. I am not hungry anymore." Takibi roasted the birds and eat them.

"We will be leaving early in the morning so you better rest." Seiryoku said before falling asleep.

"I can't sleep. I can't stop looking at the owl…his silver feathers are so beautiful." Mirei said to them.

"I know, but you better rest. We'll see him tomorrow." Seiryoku was sure the owl would be there the next morning.

"Can I give him a name?" Mirei asked.

"Sure." Seiryoku replied. "Anything you like."

"Silverwings."

"He says his name is Kaze." Seiryoku received the owl's reply.

"Kaze…I like it. Good night Kaze." Mirei said before falling into a deep sleep.

The next morning they were awake by the owl, he flied around them screaming his unusual melody. "All right, I get the message." Seiryoku said loudly. "I can't believe this, now he is hurrying us."

"Come on Lady Mirei, its time to go." Seiryoku wake her shaking her a little.

"How about some breakfast?" Those were Mirei first words.

"You never forget about food, do you?" -Seiryoku

"No." –Mirei "Food it is very important, we need to be strong and healthy to keep going." ^_^

"Whatever." -Seiryoku

"It's so early. Why are you shaking me…I am dreaming come on!" Tabiki loves to sleep and hate to be awakened.

"We have to go." Seiryoku said again.

"Tell your friend I am sleeping now, so butt out owl!" Takibi could hear the owl's screams.

"His name is Kaze." Mirei said smiling.

"Oh, so now I have to call him by his name. Good morning Kaze, how ya doing this morning? Hungry? Well, me too." Takibi had no patience.

"Stop fooling around, we'll find some place to eat." Seiryoku said a little mad.

"I have no money man." Takibi reply.

"Me neither." The owl fluttered his wings and let one silver feather fell on Seiryoku's hand.

"What? This is a silver feather, but…how does he fly?" The owl step on Seiryoku's arm and he touched him. "His feathers are soft, and are not made of silver…how the hell this happen then?" He looked close to the owl, but he didn't communicate him a thing. "Ok, so he is a shy owl now. NOT!"

"Forget about that, let's go and eat!!!" Tabiki

"Taka, how much further?" Tired Tasuki asked.

"Tasuki, you really have aged; we only walked a few miles." -Taka

"Come on, I am an old man! Sure you are still a lot younger than I am…still don't know why!!!" -Tasuki

"Tasuki, calm down." Miaka said. "The time goes faster in this world, that's why."

"Great, then Nuriko and Hotohori should be old too." -Tasuki

"As I recall I died and now I am reborn, that's why I am young and you are OLD!" Hotohori smiled a little.

"Now great, the ones that used to be older than me are younger now, and the only one older than me is Chichiri…though he still looks younger than I do!" –Tasuki yelled.

"That's because I take better care of my health and sleep at nights. Not like some bandit here that likes going to bars and chase girls all the time."

"You don't have to be so rude." -_-

"Here it is. Nuriko should be in this Village." Hotohori said. "Let's go find her."

"Her…ehem, I though Nuriko was a guy." Tasuki said.

"She is a girl now." Hotohori said.

"Oh, so you two are friends now!" ^_~ -Tasuki

"We only see each other once in a while, she insists on seeing me. I understand she wants to look at my beauty." -Hotohori

"Yuck!" Tasuki, Taka and Miaka.

"Hotohori! You came to see me!!" *__* Nuriko was excited.

"I bring some old friends." -Hotohori

Nuriko looked at them. "Miaka?" They smiled at each other, then start jumping and hugging each other. "So long Miaka!! Now I look younger than you, and still prettier!"

"I can see you are a girl now!" -Miaka

"Yes! Isn't it cool!!" -Nuriko

"Are we painted on the wall?" Taka said.

"Oh, Tamahome you are here too!" -Nuriko

"What about us no da." -Chichiri

"Chichiri? O_O You look so old…after all, it wasn't that bad dying. I am still young and beautiful!"

"Hey you won't say hello to your best bud here, huh?" Tasuki fell ignored.

"That voice…Tasuki-chan? I mean Tasuki old and ugly not anymore chan!" -Nuriko

"Hey that was not nice ya know." –Tasuki _

They all laugh and talk for a while.

"Miaka, open the door! I can't believe she forgot." Keisuke opened the door with a spare key and went inside the house. "Miaka, Taka…Mirei! Anyone home? I guess not." He went inside all of the rooms and saw the scroll in the floor. "It can't be…Mirei found it! This is not good." Keisuke called Tetsuya to his cell phone. "We have an emergency, Mirei found The New Universe scroll and is inside of it right now, and Miaka and Taka are inside as well."

"I will be there in a second." Tetsuya respond.

"Why this happen again? I though I had it very secure…that little curious girl. Ah! What if she is possessed now! ;_; My dear nice, so young and pretty." Keisuke was desperate when Tetsuya and Yui got there.

"What happen, Keisuke, where is Miaka?" Yui asked quickly.

"She is in here." Pointing at the scroll.

"Then I am going with her." Yui said seriously.

"Yui!! You don't have to go." Tetsuya didn't want her to go.

"I think she must, all the seishi are reuniting." Keisuke said.

"Ok, but she is not a seishi." Tetsuya was worried that Yui can get into trouble.

"Miaka is with their seishis, I guess she must be with hers." Keisuke keeps insisting.

"No more arguing, I am going!" A blue light took Yui away at the instance she decides.

"Yui! Take care." Tetsuya and Keisuke could only read what was going on.

Yui appeared in the Kuto Empire. "So long since I last come in here…so many memories. I have to find the others."

A man in a horse came close to her and took her away. "You are in danger Lady Yui, it's been quite a while."

"Nakago?" –Yui asked.

"I can see you still remember me." -Nakago

"Where are the others?" -Yui

"I will take you to them, Soi is already with Amiboshi and Suboshi. He will be more than happy to see you." They ran away in his horse.

"Ok so if we are supposed to find someone in the sky, how do we suppose to look for him? Come on, I am not a bird!" Mirei protested.

"A bird, that's it! We can use Kaze to help us." -Seiryoku

"You are very smart Seiryoku, maybe that was what he meant when he say he'll guide us." Mirei said smiling.

"How can a bird help us out, come on be real." Takibi was always complaining.

"You have no faith in others Tabiki." Seiryoku said to him.

"I only trust myself." -Takibi

"You are wrong; you can trust us, and Kaze as well." Seiryoku insisted.

"Please, how can I speak to a bird?" Takibi was closed to the idea.

"Just like you talk to me. ^_^" Mirei said, come on he is so cute and is flying above us all the time. He even let me touch him and Seiryoku too."

"Ok, ok, but he is always looking at me with a weird looking face." -Takibi

"He knows you don't trust him. Animals are very instinctive." -Seiryoku

"Ok, let's follow him. I'll ask. Hey Kaze where is this other warrior we are looking for? The one from the wind." The owl only made a sound, and they followed. "Hey I think he knows where he is, and he listen to myself." ^_^ Takibi felt happy about that.

"Good, this will help us out. Follow Kaze!" Mirei yelled. They follow Kaze for days till they were outside the Hokkan Empire they reached the boundaries to the Kuto Empire. "Where are we?"

"We are in the Kuto Empire." Seiryoku replied. "They have a very poor country since their Emperor was killed many years ago. After that their whole kingdom fall apart. I think they are starting to recover this days."

"You know so much about everything Seiryoku. ^_^" Mirei was amazed by his wisdom.

"I just travel a lot." -Seiryoku

"We have to be careful and hide our identities, we are in the enemies land." Takibi felt some kind of presence. "I think someone is here."

A laugh was heard when a little guy floating in the air appeared before them. "Hello Kamii warriors, I've been waiting to receive you."

"Are you one of us?" Takibi asked.

"He is not, be careful." Seiryoku said firmly.

"Who are you?" Mirei asked.

"I am Miboshi, Seiryu seishi. I have an order to destroy you all, and I will." Miboshi laughed while he summoned one of his beats to attack them. "Let me entertain my guests."

"Let me handle this" Takibi said. "Fire spirits come to me!" A huge fire came out of his hands as he burned the beast. "Why don't you try a better trick my friend?"

"Very well…" Another horrible beast appeared before them, this one made of fire. "How you handle this, fire boy?"

"I'll try something." He tried controlling the fire on the beast's body but the fire wouldn't respond his commands. "Seems like I can't go against that. How about you Seiryoku?"

"I'll try." Seiryoku try killing the beast using his energy blasts, but it only made the beast stronger. "I think we are in trouble! I can't communicate with it, I think is dead or his mind is block. What can we do?"

Suddenly, a strong wind was blowing against the beast and all around them.

"Ahh! What is that Seiryoku, I am scared." Mirei grabbed his clothes.

"Don't worry Lady Mirei, I will protect you." -Seiryoku

The wind was so strong that turned the fire off, and the beast vanished as it was turn off. When the fire was out a man appeared with long silver hair and beautiful yellow eyes. "Powers of the wind, take him away!" Miboshi was thrown away with a strong wind and he vanished. The man turned around. "I think he won't be bothering us for now Lady Mirei."

"You…know me?" (Blink, blink) O.o

"Yes. My name is Kaze, Kamii Celestial Warrior of the wind."

**Name:** Kaze 

**Age:** 18

**Hair Color:** Silver

**Eye Color: **Yellow

**Location of Character:** Left arm or wing.

**Abilities:** Can control the wind at his own will creating all types of natures disaster that use wind like tornados, twisters and strong winds; can change into an owl.

**Hobies:** Flying

**Dwelling:** In the forests of the Hokkan Empire.

"You mean…you are the owl?!!" O__O –All yelled.

"Yes. I am glad you accept to talk to me Takibi." -Kaze

Takibi was shocked to see the owl was indeed a man. "I...don't know what to say. I guess, I am sorry I didn't trust you."

"Fine, now let's go find what we came here for." -Kaze

"I knew you weren't normal." Seiryoku finally said. "What we came here for?"

"Another of our warriors, Jimen, the one with the power of the earth. He is near from here."

"How do you know?" Mirei asked.

"I have a special instinct. Just trust me." He smiled at Mirei with gentleness and sweetness.

[He is so beautiful…even more than when he was a bird, but is he a bird or a human?]

"He is in this place." Kaze pointed inside a cave.

"A cave? Why here?" Takibi asked.

"Just go inside, and please give us some light fire-boy." ^_^ Kaze said joking at him.

"Will you guys stop calling me fire-boy?" Takibi said mad. _

"NO!" All laugh.

"You mean, you couldn't go against them? Can't any of you ever do something right?" Nakago said to Miboshi.

"They are more powerful than we expected." Miboshi replied trying to free himself for failing.

"There is no excuse, they were only three." -Nakago

"Let me go Nakago-sama, I will defeat them." Suboshi asked.

"What do you say lady Yui?" -Nakago

"Let him go, but be careful Suboshi, no one can afford to die under this circumstances." -Yui

"Yes Lady Yui! I will come back to you, I promise." Suboshi left to go find the Kamii seishi.

In Hokkan…

"Tomite, we are wasting time…we have to find the others."

"Lets part then, we need to be reunited soon." Tomite and Hikitsu left searching for their fellow seishi.

"This cave is scary…Seiryoku do you think there could be a warrior in this place?" Mirei was scared as always.

"You don't have to be so scared Lady Mirei, we are all here to protect you. I will not let anyone hurt you, I promise." Kaze smiled at lady Mirei and put his arm around her shoulder.

Blushed. "Thank you."

"Come on, there is no time for romance you know!" Takibi didn't like that.

"Who said anything about romance you baka! I am just trying to comfort Lady Mirei! You are so insensible. By the way, what is romance?"

"O_O Are you serious?" Mirei and Takibi were shocked.

"Stop it already. We have to concentrate on what can possibly come." Seiryoku was the most serious one.

"Look, something is moving on the floor." Mirei stopped walking.

"She is right, I can sense some presence near us. It's coming this way!" Seiryoku yelled and covered Mirei in a second.

"Ahh!" She yelled as the floor erupted and covered them in dirt.

Kaze was able to fight back with his wind, so the dirt wouldn't cover them completely. "Show yourself! We came for you Jimen!"

A man with his face hidden in a cape appears before them. "You wanted to see me? Here I am!" The ground suddenly changed into quicksand and start swallowing all of them except for Kaze who turned into an owl to avoid sinking into the quicksand. "Nice trick, but you won't get away that easy."

**Name:** Jimen 

**Age:** 19

**Hair Color:** Brown

**Eye Color: **Brown

**Location of Character:** Back of right ear.

**Abilities:** Can control the earth. He can make the ground break, erupt, change it into quicksand, volcanoes, change it's appearance, etc.

**Hobies:** Protecting his life, making sculptures and things of mud.

**Dwelling:** In a dark cave in the Kuto Empire. 

"Kaze! Help! Help me, please!" Mirei yelled at the silver owl with her eyes full of tears and desperation.

"Mirei don't move!" Takibi said to his priestess.

Seiryoku tried to calm himself and think of something fast before they get swallowed. Kaze, now as human, stepped into the side and grabbed Mirei's hand to pull her out.

"No you won't!" The man yelled as he took his cape off. His eyes shinned in a deep purple light, at that instant Kaze and the others did the same, so he could realize who they were. "You are Kamii seishis?"

"Yes, and this girl is our priestess. You are Jimen?" Kaze said looking into his eyes.

"Yes." He helped them to get out of the quicksand and turned the ground solid again. "I am sorry, but many people come here trying to kill me."

"Next time you can ask first!!" Takibi's attitude was always a little ruff.

"Takibi, he already apologized, that should be enough." Seiryoku and the rest of the Kamii warriors stayed there for the night not before washing all the dirt off their clothes.

"I am so happy, we are almost complete! One thing…can't we get that Shinzajo while we are here? I mean, why should we go going back and forward? I say we do it tomorrow." Mirei suggested to her warriors.

"We can try, but it might not be wise. What if the Seiryu warriors are already gathered? I heard they are very powerful." -Seiryoku

"Yeah, we already had that encounter with the little guy." Takibi say in a goofy tone.

"We'll think about it tomorrow, what do you say Jimen?" -Seiryoku

"I say we do it." -Jimen

"I am with you in any decision." Kaze took one quilt from the bags and covered Mirei with it. "It is a cold night my Lady."

[He is so cute. *_*] Mirei though as she smiled at him.

"Ehem!" Takibi made a loud noise to interrupt. "I think it is better now, what if they are not gather yet and we can win the match. That will be great!"

"No you won't!!" Suboshi's voice echoed inside the cave while Mirei's eyes opened widely. O_O "I am here to stop you from destroying our world, Kamii seshis!"

"Kaze!!" Mirei hides behind him.

"I will protect you Lady Mirei, hide behind those rocks." She ran to hiding place.

"So now they send a boy. Let's see what you can do, cutie boy!" Takibi was in fighting position, ready to burn. "Fire Spirits!!!! Ahhhhh!" The fire covered the entire entrance of the cave; anyone would have died with that fire, any regular man perhaps.

Through the fire and smoke Suboshi walked forward. "Is that all you can do? So you are the annoying fire-boy…Miboshi told me about you." Suboshi send one of his Ryuseisui balls to attack Takibi while he throw the other one to Seiryoku. "Fill him with holes all over his body." 

Takibi tried burning them, but it was hopeless, then Jimen trapped the ball with one solid mass of ground. 

"Huh, how could you…we are not done." Suboshi yelled. 

Seiryoku was evading each of his attacks and tired of playing, he throws him many balls of energy that hit him all at once. 

"Ahh!" Suboshi yelled as the energy balls penetrate his body, at that same instant a medium sized twister surrounded Suboshi taking him away from them. 

"That was team work." Jimen said. "You guys have real nice tricks. Who the hell made that tornado anyway?" 

"That was Kaze." Seiryoku replied. 

"Why do I feel so useless all of a sudden." Tabiki felt bad because he couldn't do anything. 

"Hey, maybe next time." Jimen smiled at him. 

"Thank you all." Mirei came out of her hiding place. "That was amazing." 

"Are you ok?" All asked. 

"Yes…but all this excitement just got me a little hungry. Is there anything we can eat in here?" 

"There are some worms if you like." Jimen said as a joke. 

"Yuck! I better pass dinner." She snuggled in the blankets and fall asleep. 

Previous / Next 


	3. The New Universe 3

3-**The New Universe**- _By Lovely-chan_

Back in Kuto...

"Suboshi!!" Amiboshi yelled in his room and ran outside. "Nakago-sama! Suboshi is badly hurt, I must go find him."

"Tell Soi to go with you." -Nakago

"Alright." Amiboshi run over Soi and without telling Yui he left.

Yui saw them leaving and asked Nakago. "What's wrong, where is Suboshi?"

"He failed. Amiboshi went to find him, he is badly hurt."

Yui's eyes wet. "Suboshi…"

"Calm down Lady Yui, they will be no match for us all." -Nakago

Amiboshi found Suboshi fainted in the ground of a lonely place. "Suboshi! Suboshi please answer me!"

Suboshi opened one eye slowly and tried to smile. "A…niki. I knew…you'd come."

"Don't try to speak, we are going to take care of you right away. Let's go Soi." Soi teleported them back.

"Suboshi!" Yui ran to where he was lying. "Please be ok, you promised."

"We have to be prepare, they can attack us and if we don't pay attention, the Shinzajo will be taken away." Amiboshi said worried.

"I won't allow that Amiboshi. I don't care much for this world, but I accept to help." Nakago's attitude was a little weird for all of them.

"Don't eat so fast Miaka! You don't change at all." Nuriko said smiling. "We need to get Chiriko and Mitsukake…then we are all ready."

"Chichiri, did you locate Mitsukae or Chiriko?" -Miaka

"I haven't no da, something is disturbing my concentration."

"It's got to be that evil force taking over this world." Hotohori suggested.

"There is a possibility no da."

"We have to find them, before is too late." Taka said to them.

"Taka…I can't help it, I am too worried about Mirei. I want to find her first." -Miaka

"I know what you mean, I can't stop thinking about her…I didn't wanted to tell you this, but…I think she is the Kamii no Miko."

"WHAT!!!" Miaka was hysterical.

"Calm down Miaka, that is just Tamahome's opinion." Tasuki said.

"I though about that too no da."

"You mean, you all believe my daughter is…our enemy!!!" Miaka started to cry without consolation.

"Don't worry Miaka, if Mirei is in their side, she will listen to us and stop this right away." Taka tried to calm her down.

"Do you really think so Taka?" -Miaka

"Yes." -Taka

"Unless she is under some kind of spell." Nuriko opened her big mouth.

"You could at least try to calm her down!!" Tasuki yelled.

"Oops." ^_^ -Nuriko

"Takibi, it is great to have you here you know, because our meals are cook in just seconds and very nicely done too." Mirei eat and eat.

"Is that all I am good for?" L

"Of course not." Kaze said. "You are also good to turn some light on when the place is dark or at night." ^_^

"You think you are so funny, bird boy!!" -Takibi

"That doesn't bother me, because I am a bird boy." ^_^

"By the way Kaze…are you really human or a bird?" Mirei was so curious about Kaze.

"I was born from a woman, so I guess I am more human than animal. I was able to change to an owl after a spell a sorcerer of my tribe put me under."

"How do you break the spell?" -Mirei

"I can't, but I don't mind. I like flying and being an owl. I usually are an owl all the time, but since you guys appeared in my life I change the tradition." ^_^ -Kaze deep inside wanted to be normal.

"I liked you as a bird better…you didn't talk." Takibi said. 

"I recall you hating the owl and not trusting it." -Kaze

"Oh, but now I prefer the owl." ^_^ -Takibi noticed the attention Mirei was giving him, that was the real reason.

"I think he is a lot more beautiful as a man." Mirei said and then blushed when she realized what she just said. "I mean..I…"

"Thank you Lady Mirei." For the first time we could see Kaze's cheeks in deep red.

"Are you sick Kzae, your face is burning!" Jimen laugh.

"I feel fine." -_- Kaze was so shy.

"Enough of this foolishness, we must concentrate on our surroundings and our goal. The Seiryu Shinzajo." Seiryoku had no sense of humor apparently.

"You are always so serious man, relax and enjoy." Takibi protested.

"We are not here to relax or enjoy; we are here to protect our priestess and achieve our goal."

"He is right." Jimen supported Seiryoku.

"So we must get bored huh." Takibi was upset.

"It's ok Takibi…I'll go fly around to see if there is no one near here." Kaze fly away while Mirei stared at him.

"You can stop looking now, he is gone!!" Takibi was apparently jealous.

"What is your problem anyway!" Mirei didn't like the attitude.

"We are near the place." Seiryoku said in a low voice.

"How do you know?" Jimen asked.

"Kaze told me." -Seiryoku

"What? He is not here." -Jimen

"Seiryoku can communicate with animals…that's why he can communicate with the only animal around." Takibi laugh again.

"The only beautiful animal, I must correct." ^_^ Mirei looked at Takibi with funny eyes.

"Oh I forgot that was an important detail…NOT!" Takibi was so jealous.

"Will you please be quiet Takibi, we have to be very careful." 

"Yes sir!" Takibi knew he was being imprudent with all his yelling.

"Can't you take anything seriously?" Mirei asked a little annoyed.

"Well excuse me for having a sense of humor." _ -Takibi

"The entrance is this way. Follow me, and Takibi…be silent." -Seiryoku

"Ok, ok." -Takibi

They went to the back door, where Kaze told them to go through, there was no one outside on guard. Seiryoku opened the door and let them all inside; Kaze was staying outside to guard the exit.

"Convenient the owl, huh?" -Takibi

"I though I told you to stay quiet." -Seiryoku

"Sorry." _ [I can't say a word.]

They walked through an endless corridor till they reach an immense door blocking the way. "We must go through this door, but how can we open it, it is locked." Seiryoku was thinking.

"I could make the land make our way through, but we must go underneath the door."

"That could be a way…do it." -Seiryoku

"Hey I can burn it down." Takibi wanted to do something.

"What do you say Mirei?" Seiryoku asked.

"Let's burn it, maybe the movement of the ground can take too much attention." -Mirei

"It will be like an earthquake." Jimen

"Let's burn it, Takibi, do your thing, but don't be too messy." Seiryoku ordered the noisy warrior.

"Ok, I get the picture. Please stay back." Takibi burned a hole enough for all of them to go through without making any mess or burning the whole place out. "How about that?"

"Great job." -Seiryoku.

"Amiboshi stay here with Lady Yui and Suboshi, they are here. Soi, Miboshi come with me." -Nakago

"Yes." Both said.

Nakago, Soi and Miboshi went to the room where the Shinzajo was hidden and guarded by…them?

"There it is! Lady Mirei, you must be the one to take it." Seiryoku explained.

"Ok." She came closer. "Wow, it is a beautiful jewel."

"Just take it, let's go!" Takibi yelled.

"He is right come on, they can be here any minute." -Jimen

"Not so fast Kamii no Miko, I believe that belong to us." Nakago stand in front of her. She was so small beside that tall blond man.

"Yiahh!!! Seiryoku Help!"

"Leave Lady Mirei alone!!" -Seiryoku

Nakago grabbed her and lifted her in the air. "So this girl is the Kamii no Miko. You remind me of the Suzaku no Miko." He took the Shinzajo. "This is what you are looking for? I must not let you have it." He throws her to the ground, but Takibi managed to catch her.

"Thanks." Mirei said relieved.

The battle began. Nakago throw one of his life force blast toward them failing completely because of Seiryoku's shield, in return Seiryoku blast him as well, but Nakago protect himself with his own shield. Soi started the fight with Takibi and Miboshi with Jimen.

"Where did you leave your wind boy?" Miboshi asked; he wanted to get revenge with him.

"He is around." Jimen replied. "Now you can play with me."

"Good." -Miboshi

Nakago and Seiryoku were fighting very strongly, both of them were really powerful, and their powers could be compared somehow. "You can't touch me Seiryoku."

"We'll see about that!" Seiryoku's body glowed in purple light, his eyes also glowed like a real demon; even Nakago was impressed by the look of him. "Ahhh!!!" His entire body sent an energy wall against Nakago letting him go through Nakago's barrier.

"Impossible" Nakago fell on the floor with the impact but wasn't hurt.

Soi was trying to electrocute Takibi with her lightning, but he managed to avoid them. Takibi was already turned into a man of fire. Takibi surrounded Soi with flames but she teleported away to escape.

Miboshi was trapped inside a mountain of dirt. He was almost dead, trapped inside a hard and thick wall of ground. "This wasn't that bad." Jimen said.

Soi keep trying attacking both Jimen and Takibi, but Seiryoku used the energy of the lightning against her. "That was a bad trick girl, I can control energy, and all you send was energy. Convenient for me." Seiryoku smirked looking at Soi's body thrown in the floor.

Nakago tried to escape with the Shinzajo, but he noticed Soi and Miboshi were down. "Soi! Miboshi! They are all hurt." He looked around and decides to leave the place. He teleported to where Suboshi, Amiboshi and Yui were. "We are in trouble, we have to go now."

"You mean you couldn't stop them?" Yui yelled worried.

"I am afraid not." -Nakago

"I can't leave Suboshi. I will try to stop them wile you leave." Amiboshi said without hesitate.

"There is no use Amiboshi, we have to go. Forget about Suboshi." Nakago said roughly.

"No, I won't!" He insisted.

"Fine, let's go Yui-sama."

"I can't leave him." Yui said worried.

"We have no choice." After those words the Kamii seishis get inside the room. Nakago and Yui left. Amiboshi play one song making their ears hurt till their brains. In his pain Seiryoku communicate with Kaze to let him know they were escaping with the Shinzajo. When Nakago stepped outside with Yui, Kaze flied and took the Shinzajo from Nakago's hands with his claws. Kaze was making the wind blow stronger than in the middle of a hurricane; the air was filled with dust and it was hard to see things clear. Nakago try to stop him with a chi blast, but he managed to avoid it and with a strong breeze he flied away. Nakago and Yui couldn't see with all the dust in the air and loose the owl. "Damn! Don't worry Lady Yui, we'll get it back."

While Kaze was safe with the Shinzajo he communicate with Seiryoku telling him he had the Shinzajo. Seiryoku didn't answer, but did get the message; by this he figures they were in trouble. [Mirei…] He though worried. [Should I go back?]

Mirei's head seem to explode, she didn't understand how that same boy was still alive and without a scratch, then she saw Suboshi on a bed. [Their twins!]

Jimen noticed he was trying to protect his twin brother so he used his weak powers to provoke an earthquake, when rocks start falling down the roof Amiboshi realized he had to escape or Suboshi will die. He stop playing the flute and took Suboshi in his arms while he left in a flash.

"He won't get away!" Takibi yelled.

"Let him go." Seiryoku said calmly. "We have the Shinzajo."

"What do you mean we have the Shinzajo, we don't!! The blond guy took it!" Takibi yelled hysterical.

"Mirei!" Seiryoku ran to her. "Lady Mirei, please answer." He touched her arm. "She is alive, but in week conditions. That tune was really annoying; it must be too much for her. Those two boys…twins."

"I will take her." Takibi offered himself to carry her.

"Very well, let's go. Kaze have the Shinzajo." Seiryoku finally said.

"I figured that when you say we had it. That guy is amazing, how did he do it? That blond was really strong!" –Jimen said.

"He was." Seiryoku agreed.

"I get rid of one of them." ^_^ Jimen was pleased to kill Miboshi.

"Are you sure he is dead?" Takibi asked.

"Well, he must be suffocated by now." Jimen replied.

"We must take care of her soon Seiryoku, I am worried." Takibi said as he looked at Mirei.

"We'll take care of her now." Seiryoku answer coldly.

"What happen to her?! Is she ok?" Kaze asked as he stepped in front of them.

"She will be ok. Lay her down for a second." Seiryoku tried to send her some of his energy to help her react.

"Would that work?" Jimen asked.

"I hope." Seiryoku replied a little worried.

(Cough, cough) Mirei opened her eyes very softly. "Seiryoku…where is Kaze and the others?"

"Right here beside you." Kaze looked at her and smiled.

She turned her head and saw them all. "I am glad you are ok."

"We, who care about us. All we care is for you Mirei." Takibi was very worried for her.

"Thank you Takibi. I must rest now." –Mirei closed her eyes.

"You'll do that." Kaze said with a smile.

"Chiriko!!!" Miaka hugged the young man. "You are so big!"

"I am not a kid anymore. ^_^ Yo Tasuki, time have done no good to you."

"I was told already." -_- "I am old ;_;"

"Come on Tasuki, I am too no da!"

"Yeah, but no one is saying you look bad." -Tasuki

"I am sorry Tasuki, I didn't meant to hurt you." Chiriko smiled. "So I know why you are here, I read it in the stars. Kamii is trying to destroy this world to create her own new universe."

"We have to get all 28 constellations form Suzaku, Seiryu, Genbu and Byakko together to fight against them." Taka explained.

"Not only that Taka, we must join forces together, but must fight as one group, not separate groups, or we will loose." -Chiriko

"Looks like Chiriko have been doing his homework." -Miaka.

"We must find Mitsukake at once and find the rest of the groups. They know what they have to do too." -Hotohori

"Tatara, we must part…we are late already." -Suzono

"Suzono, I don't wish to go back." -Tatara

"Everyone else is there. Tokaki, Subaru, Kokie, Amefuri, Toroki, and Karasuki. We are the only ones that are not reborn." -Suzono

"If we go back, we would be separated at the end." -Tatara

"Let's see where this will take us." -Suzono

"I am by your side, Suzono." Both Tatara and Suzono weren't reborn again; their wish to stay together was stronger than the wish to come to life, but this time they must return. Byakko appeared before them and send them to the book world with a temporary body. They were needed to be reborn as adults and not as child, so they accept the proposition.

"I'll see you soon, Tatara-san." -Suzono

Previous / Next 


	4. The New Universe 4

4-**The New Universe **- _By Lovely-chan_

The Genbu warriors were finally all gather in Hokkan.

"We are all gathered, now we must go find the other seishis. Where should we start?" -Hikitsu

"I suggested we go to Konan. I liked the Suzaku warriors." ^_^ -Tomite

"Sounds good to me" - Takiko

"Let's get going then." -Hatsui

The Genbu seishis were on their way to Konan to find the Suzaku seishi. Soon the battle will begin.

"You don't have to worry so much Takibi, I am ok, really." Mirei was more than well treated by Takibi and Kaze.

"Ok, if you say so." -Takibi

"Looks like someone is too worried for the priestess. Is he trying to win her over you?" Jimen murmured into Kaze's ear.

"I am in no competition, he can have her if he wants!" He turned into an owl and fly.

"Sure, that's why you have such a bad temper this days." Kaze flied very close to Jimen's head and hit him with his beak. "Ouch, that hurts! Baka!"

"He said he heard that." Seiryoku smiled.

"Is that a smile???? O.o" Takibi was shocked. "I though you didn't have any teeth!"

"I do have teeth." –Seiryoku _

"You look real cute smiling Seiryoku." ^_^ Mirei like seeing them smiling.

"You think everything is cute Lady Mirei." Seiryoku turned his eyes to the back.

"I do not." Mirei replied.

"Oh yes!" All.

"Ok, where are we heading anyway?" Mirei asked lost.

"To Sairou." Seiryoku said.

"Why do you always decide where to go? I want to go to Konan." -Takibi

"We are going to Sairou, and I didn't decide. Ask your friend, the owl." -Seiryoku

"Fine, I will. Hey Kaze! Where the hell is he?" –Takibi yelled as always.

"He is much farther." -Jimen

"Always ahead of us, can't he stay with the group?" -Takibi

"I wish he did, but since our fight with the Seiryu he is always ahead." -Mirei

"He said he like being an owl better than a man. So let him be." -Seiryoku.

"I wish he share more with us." -Mirei.

"If you ask him, I am sure he will." Jimen said with a devilish simile.

"I will." Many nights went by before they reach Sairou, and still Kaze didn't stayed with them, he stayed up in the trees till morning light, and flying with the wind all day long. They finally reach Sairou and were having some lunch. "I wonder if Kaze ever eats."

"I guess he does, or else he will be a dead owl." (LOL) -Takibi

"It is not funny Takibi, I think it is your fault he don't share with us." Mirei was so angry because Kaze wasn't there.

"My fault, and what did I do?" -Takibi

"You are always arguing with him. Seiryoku, ask him to come. Did he eat something?" -Mirei

"Yes, he did Mirei, he says not to worry." -Seiryoku

"He is not coming?" -Mirei

"No." -Seiryoku

"Then I'll go up that tree!" Mirei step in front of the tree and started climbing it. "Huh, this is harder than it looks."

"Be careful Mirei, you can fall. Hey owl! Come down or Mirei can get hurt!" Takibi was so mad.

"Lady Mirei, please come down." Seiyoku asked.

"No, I have to talk to Kaze!" -Mirei

"I am right here Lady Mirei, what is it that you want." -Kaze

"How did you? Never mind. I want you to stay with us." -Mirei

"I am with you all the time." -Kaze

She jumped from the tree but fell on the floor. "Oops! Clumsy me!" She stood up. "What was I saying? Oh yeah! I mean like this, in the flesh, not in the feather."

"What is that anyway, does that make sense? In the feather?" Kaze smiled. "As you wish Lady Mirei, but I will be an owl when needed."

"Fine. I am thirsty from that climb, I am going to get some water, come with me Kaze!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him along with her.

Takibi's face turned red. _ "What is it about the bird anyway!"

"Relax, she just wants to cheer him up. Kaze is a lonely soul and I can sense sadness in his heart." Seiryoku was really sensitive to animal feelings.

"I can see him smiling very often." -Takibi

"That is only to cover his real sadness." -Seiryoku

"Takibi, why don't you help me catch something to eat. I am starving and I am quite sure Lady Mirei must be too." -Jimen

"Well, that is not strange. Ok, I'll catch something really good for her." ^__^ Takibi left with Jimen to hunt something to eat.

Mirei drank the water of the river and decides to go for a swim. "Kaze, want to swim?"

"Swim? I've never swim before." -Kaze

"Don't you bath?" -Mirei

"In the rain." -Kaze

"What if it doesn't rain?" -Mirei

"Owls don't need to bath every day, and since I was always an owl." -Kaze

"Ohh…well come on!" -Mirei

"I shouldn't…" -Kaze

"I won't take no for an answer." She started pulling him to the water.

"Wait, let me take off my shirt." He took it off. "Ok, now I am ready."

[So beautiful…] (Drooling)

"Are you ok? You are staring with a weird look on your face. Never seen that look before."

"I am fine." They get inside the river. "Kaze…don't you ever have contact with humans at all…like family, or a girlfriend." She wanted to know if he was in love with someone.

"Family…my family was killed when I was a child, then I was changed into an owl, till I figured how to change back and forward. But no, I haven't talk to people for too long till I met you. I wasn't going to show my true form, but I had no other choice. To have total control of my powers I must be a human."

"How did you learn how to use your powers?" [He didn't say anything about the girlfriend!]

"The reason I was transform to an owl in the first place was because I was evil, well that's what they say. When they saw my Kamii mark, they wanted to kill me, but instead they curse me forever. After I figured how to change back into my human form, I learn how to control my powers of the winds. I've been waiting long to get revenge for what they did to me. Now it is the time."

"I am sorry Kaze. I wish I could help."

"No one can, there is no way for me to change back, besides I already get used to it. I will get back at this world for cursing me. Together we will."

"I will help you, I swear. No one will ever hurt you again…maybe we can ask Kamii how to change you back."

"I know how, but is impossible for me…they make sure it was."

"How?"

"I can't tell." The water changed its color from crystal clear to deep blue, almost black. "Mirei, get out of the water!"

"Why?" She looked at the water. "Huh!" Suddenly the water turned into a whirlpool and Mirei and Kaze were drowning. "Help! Kaze, help me."

"I can't move." He concentrates his mind on Seiryoku and asks for help.

"Lady Mirei!" Seiryoku started running to the river when he saw the huge eddy. "How in the world?" He looked trying to locate Mirei and Kaze, but couldn't find them. "Mirei! Kaze! Where are you?"

Kaze heard his voice. "Save Mirei!" Kaze managed to hold her inside the whirlpool but couldn't last any longer.

Jimen and Takibi felt the danger and made it there as well. "What can we do?" Jimen yelled.

"We need to get there so we can save her!" Seiryoku said.

"I will make a bridge so we can go through!" Jimen made a bridge with the ground and they go through. "It is useless we can't get inside!"

"I will!" Takibi yelled.

"Takibi you stay here, I will save her." Seiryoku jumped inside the whirlpool and tried to take her out. Kaze let her go so Seiryoku could take her out, but as he let go of her he loose the will to fight and the whirlpool swallowed him. Seiryoku gave Mirei to Takibi and Jimen who were waiting on the bridge. Takibi took Mirei away and Seiryoku went inside again searching for Kaze.

"Seiryoku! Don't go! Seiryoku! Let him, we can't sacrifice you as well!" Jimen yelled, but Seiryoku went after him. "He is insane! I will try something." Jimen made the bottom of the river to erupt like a volcano; all the water came out of the riverbed. Kaze and Seiryoku were in the ground now, but Kaze was unconscious. The water attacked Jimen this time trying to hold him in a wall of water. Takibi saw it all and decide to make the water evaporate with the heat of his fire.

"I hope I won't hurt Jimen!" Takibi let his fire heat the water till it was all gone. Jimen fell on the ground almost drown. "Jimen!" Takibi give him artificial respiration and make him react. "Jimen, are you ok?"

"Thanks Takibi. I am fine. How about Mirei?" -Jimen

"She is breathing well, she is just unconscious." -Takibi

"Where are Seiryoku and Kaze?" Jimen asked worried.

They both turned around and saw Seiryoku sharing the surroundings energy with Kaze's energy. "What's wrong, is he dead?" Takibi asked really worried.

"He is still alive, but his life force has decrease too much. We can lost him in any minute." Seiryoku was weak, but he was giving Kaze energy from nature. "I hope his life force increase with this energy."

Kaze turned into an owl, he was still unconscious, but his energy increased enough to make him change to his true form. "Why is he changing to a bird?" Jimen asked.

"This is his natural form." Seiryoku said. "He born a man, but the spell his under makes his true form to be an owl and not a man. His body is stronger as a bird."

"I see. Mirei is opening her eyes." Jimen informed Seiryoku.

"Takibi…where is Kaze?" -Mirei

"He is unconscious. He is very delicate Mirei, Seiryoku is doing all he can." -Takibi

"Kaze! Save him, please save him." A tear rolled down her cheek.

"I swear we'll do all we can." -Seiryoku

"What was that anyway?" Jimen asked.

"This was made by someone, that's for sure. Whomever it was, has a special power over water." -Takibi

"Yes…we almost die in there." -Jimen

"We won't loose as long as we are a team, that's how we beat it." -Seiryoku

"We must rest, I will take care of Kaze; you guys go to bed. You are all hurt." Takibi offered himself.

"Thanks Takibi." Both Jimen and Seiryoku went to sleep.

In the morning Takibi was trying to feed Kaze, but he wouldn't eat. "Does anyone know what owls eat?"

"Kaze, eat something please, be ok." Mirei caress his wings. "Takibi rest for a while, I will take care of him."

"Ok." -Takibi

"We have to go, if we stay…we can be found and we are in no condition to fight right now." Jimen suggest.

"I know, but Takibi needs to rest and Kaze can't move. We can't leave him." Mirei was almost crying. "I won't leave Kaze, I won't."

"No one is leaving him Mirei, we are taking him. While Takibi sleeps Jimen and I will prepare a transport for Kaze. You take care of him." -Seiryoku

"Ok." -Mirei

"I will make him a nice bed of ground." ^_^ -Jimen

"I will gather some leaves and wood." -Seiryoku

Hours later they left. "What was that thing, do you think it was a Byakko seishi?" -Takibi

"I don't know Takibi, but whatever it was, is still after us." -Seiryoku

"Don't scare me, that water freak me out." -Takibi

"Why, you managed it very well, I am proud. You see you are important too." -Jimen.

"I am? Well...I did save you didn't I? Yes!" Takibi felt happy for his help.

"Kaze moved! Let's stop one second, let me check him. Maybe he is hungry or thirsty."

"Ok." Seiryoku stopped for a moment. "Did he eat something?"

"No, he just opened his eyes and blink. Kaze, what do you want, tell Seiryoku, come on."

"He wants us to leave him." Seiryoku said with a sad face.

"No, we won't leave you, never!" Mirei caress him again. "I won't turn my back on you or any of you. You are my friend; we are on this together. I will protect you while you are sick, just like you protect me from drowning."

"He says thank you, but not to worry much. He says he can survive alone." -Seiryoku

"Kaze, you are not alone anymore. You have us now." -Mirei

"Let's go Lady Mirei, we have a long way to go." -Seiryoku.

"We are all gathered, we must go find the others." - Subaru.

"We shall protect the Shinzajo." - Tatara.

"If we are all together it will be harder to take the Shinzajo from us." - Tokaki.

"Fine, let's go to Konan. I want to see my Suzaku friends." - Subaru.

"I will carry the Shinzajo." - Tatara.

"You are the protector after all." ^_^ - Suzono. 

"Soi!" Nakago was surprised to see her. He though she was dead.

"Nakago-sama, you leave me behind." -Soi

"I had to save Lady Yui and the Shinzajo." -Nakago

"Did you save the Shinzajo?" -Soi

"He didn't, and he called me incompetent." -Suboshi.

"I see you are recovered." Nakago hated his comment, but couldn't argue.

"So do you." - Suboshi

"Did you locate Tomo? Miboshi died suffocated." Soi assure them.

"I cannot believe he died so soon." -Amiboshi.

"You did a great job Amiboshi. You hold them down and saved Suboshi." -Yui

"Too bad Nakago-sama lost the Shinzajo!" Suboshi keep picking on Nakago.

"Stop it; we will recover it." -Yui

"Maybe with the help of the other seishis. We can team up with the Suzaku Seven, I know they will help." -Amiboshi

"Yes, Miaka and the others are great." -Yui ^_^

"I don't need help from them, specially Tamahome." -Nakago

"Nakago-sama, with all your respect…we just loose to them, we need reinforcements." –Amiboshi tried to convince him.

"I didn't loose to them, we just loose a battle, not the war." Nakago stood up and left.

"He haven't changed that much after all." -Yui

"I will comfort him." Soi went after him. "Nakago-sama, do you want we to build up your life force?" 

"Yes, I will need it to fight against that Kamii Warrior next time." Nakago was extremely mad that Seiryoku almost win to him and most of all that Kaze took the Shinzajo from him so easily. "Next time, I won't loose."

"It's raining! It is so cold." -Mirei

"Let's find a warm place for Lady Mirei." They went inside a cave a little further from where they were. "This should do." Seiryoku as always decides where to go and where to stay.

"I will check the place out, but first…let's make some fire!!" Takibi left to see if there were anyone or anything dangerous for Lady Mirei. "All clear! Hey Kaze is walking!" ^_^

"Yes…isn't he cute." Mirei ^__^

"It is a beautiful owl, I said it since I first saw him." -Seiryoku

"He only eats from Mirei's hand. He won't take my food." _ -Jimen.

"If I were him, I'll do the same. He is a smart owl." -Takibi ^_^

"I am glad to see you change from your previous attitude Takibi." -Seiryoku 

"Yeah, I was wrong. He is ok." Takibi tried giving him food, but Kaze ignored him. "I see what you mean Jimen."

"I am going to sleep now. I am tired. Want to sleep Kaze? Come on." Mirei let him sleep below her covers.

"What, he is sleeping with her?!" -_- "I want to be a pet too." -Takibi

All laugh. The water of the rain was getting inside the cave, it was really strong and the ground was saturated. All of them were resting except for Seiryoku, who was on guard. The current of water getting inside the cave was going straight to where Mirei was laying. "No you won't." Seiryoku took her in his arms and move her away, then saw Kaze was still there. "Oh no!" It was too late the water lift up Kaze with a wave and took him away.

"If you want your bird, fight me!" A voice yelled form outside.

"Who are you?" Seiryoku asked angry.

"I am Hosuiho, master of the seas and all water sources. No one escape my power, you won't be the only one."

**Name:** Hosuiho 

**Age:** 15

**Hair Color:** Blue-violet

**Eye Color: **Black

**Location of Character:** Left Cheek

**Abilities:** Can control all water sources and change their pressure at will. Can make cubes, pools, and walls of water with the water from the surroundings or vapor.

**Hobies:** Swimming, making jokes, and fighting.

**Dwelling:** Lives behind a cascade of a river in the Sairou Empire. 

[Hosuiho…a Kamii warrior!] "Hosuiho, I am your friend. We are the Kamii seishis, and you are one of us."

"Kamii seishi? I have no idea what are you talking about! Now fight!" Hosuiho trapped Kaze in a cage of water, but he didn't know that he was the same man he tried to drown before.

"What's going on!" Jimen and Takibi went outside.

"He is Hosuiho, one of us, but won't accept us as his fellow seishis." -Seiryoku

"So you were the one trying to drown lady Mirei!" Now Takibi was angry.

"Yes, and if it wasn't for you; your other friend will be in the other side right now. Now die!" Water arrows chase them but Seiryoku create a barrier of energy around them using all the energy from nature and his own to protect them.

"You finally show your face, this time we won't loose!" Seiryoku attacked him with one of his energy blast, but he reflected it with a water shield. "You have very interesting tricks." 

"Fire Spirits!!!" Takibi called his spirits and transformed his body to fire and his Kamii character glowed in his throat. All of their characters glowed, Seiryoku in his forehead, Jimen in the back of his right ear and Kaze in his left wing. With this Hosuiho's character also glow in deep purple light. The left side of his cheek gave the same purple light the other characters were giving. Kaze escape his cage using his wind powers that helped him open the bars to freedom. He changed into a human and stepped before Hosuiho.

"You…you are the owl?!" -Hosuiho

"Yes, I am also one of the Kamii seven Celestial Warriors. I don't wish to fight you, but if I have no other choice I will. I won't let you lay a finger on Lady Mirei!" His eyes glowed like they never did before; the deep purple light was now a black light. "You decide, live or die!"

"Kaze… Mirei was looking from the cave; she was frightened but so worried about her friends.

"I can see you all love her, and are willing to protect her even if you have to kill one of your side. Ok, I give up, but let me make myself clear. I am not giving up because I can't win, but because I was testing your loyalty to our priestess."

"You what?!" You hurt Lady Mirei and you almost kill me you bastard!!!" _ Kaze's anger had almost taken over him.

"Kaze, calm down. He is one of us, and we all test each other." -Seiryoku

"I never hurt anyone." Kaze said with a low voice.

"I know, we are all different and have a different nature, you observed us, because that is your nature as an owl. He fight us because that is his way of surviving, just like Jimen and Takibi did."

His eyes turned back to normal and the evil look on his face was also gone. "I am sorry." He fainted.

"Kaze!" Lady Mirei ran as she saw him pass out.

"Let's take him inside, he used to much of his energy and he was still in delicate conditions." Seiyoku took him inside the cave.

"I will light up the fire again, we are all wet." -Takibi

"I am sorry, it is my fault." -Hosuiho.

"Help me to dry his wings." -Seiryoku.

"Ok." -Hosuiho

"He is weak…he cannot fight again till he is fully recovered. We must go on without him or we will loose him." -Seiryoku.

"No!" Mirei was beside him. "I will stay with him."

"You can't, Jimen you stay with him. Tomorrow we are leaving very early." –Seiryoku was always in a hurry.

"I can stay, it is my fault after all." -Hosuiho

"He won't trust you, he barely knows you. For him it takes time for trust." -Seiryoku.

"I can do it, I know deep down he trusts me." -Takibi

"No, we will need you." -Seiryoku.

"You do?" -Takibi

"Yes." -Seiryoku 

"You are the boss." -Takibi

"No one should stay with me. I will be fine. Just go." -Kaze

"No Kaze, we won't leave you alone." -Mirei

"All of you are needed to protect Lady Mirei, because of me I won't let her be unprotected." -Kaze 

"I won't be unprotected. Seiryoku will be beside me, and Takibi, and also Hosuiho. I want you to be ok." -Mirei

"I will be ok." -Kaze

In the morning Kaze was gone. "He doesn't want to stop us. He is gone for now, he will be in contact with me." Seiryoku explained to Mirei.

"You let him go Seiryoku? How could you!" Mirei cried.

"He will survived, he is strong and no one will hurt him. He will hide in a safe place."

"He flied away?" -Mirei

"Yes." -Seiryoku

"Kaze…please be safe." Mirei looked up to the sky as she pray to Kamii to keep him safe.

"We'll get the Byakko's Shinzajo?" –Jimen asked.

"No. We need to find all of our warriors. That way we'll give time to Kaze to recover." -Seiryoku

"We only have one!" -Takibi

"We will get the rest after, starting with the Suzaku's Shinzajo." Seiryoku said firmly.

"Why the Suzaku?" -Jimen

"The last warrior is in the South." Seiryoku replied.

"How do you know all that anyway?" -Takibi

"I feel their energy flowing." -Seiryoku

"From here? Isn't it a bit further?" -Takibi

"Yes, but I do know where we are going. We are heading now to a cemetery in the outsides of this land. Our next warrior is there. Read the scroll, dead and cemetery." -Seiryoku

"How do you know is that cemetery?" -Hosuiho

"I already said that. Pay more attention." -Seiryoku

"You are too serious." -Hosuiho

"What is his name Seiryoku? Is it this one, Shinda?" Takibi asked as he reads the scroll.

"Yes." –Seiryoku answered.

Previous / Next 


	5. The New Universe 5

5-**The New Universe **- _By Lovely-chan_

In the Konan Empire, the Suzaku warriors were still searching for Mitsukake.

"They are becoming stronger no da. They are almost complete, we must find Mitsukake."

"Chichiri, I saw it in the stars! The last warrior is in Konan!"

"How can you tell in the stars?" -Tasuki

"The stars tell me so many things, that is why we know they are almost completed. The stars are moving in the right direction. We have to be on guard." -Chiriko

"Chiriko is so intelligent, I am proud of my kid." -Tasuki

"Thanks grandpa." –Chiriko smiled.

"I am not a grandfather!!" -Tasuki

"Who knows no da. With all the girls you've been with!" -Chichiri 

"Ha, ha, ha! How old are you anyway?" -Chiriko asked curious.

"Why you want to know, I am older than you are, that's all you need to know." _

"I think he is 100 years old! ^_^" -Chiriko

"I am not! I am only 71." -Tasuki

All faint. 

"What did I say." -Tasuki

"Tasuki…you look as old as Taiitsukun." -Chiriko

"Whatta ya say!! Wait till Subaru comes here, she will make me younger, I know." -Tasuki

"That is a good idea no da. I feel weaker too." -Chichiri

"We will need our full strength to fight those demons. I can tell it will be hard, if we are all needed and if Taiitsukun said it will be our worst battle…it must be." Taka was still worried about Mirei being the priestess.

"Here is the place! Mitsukake should be in here." -Chiriko yelled happy.

"Let's find out." -Hotohori

"Hotohori-sama are you sure you don't want to spend some time alone with me?" -Nuriko wink at him.

"I already told you Nuriko, this is no time or place for romance" Hotohori sweat dropped.

"What if we die and I never get to kiss you and love you and…" -Nuriko

"Enough!" Hotohori was mad with all her harassment.

L "Hotohori…" Nuriko was sad to hear him scream at her.

"Doesn't she ever give up?" -Tasuki

"I don't care you are old, I will kick your butt if you keep annoying me Tasuki!!" ^_^ -Nuriko

"No thanks, my bones wouldn't resist it." -Tasuki

"Osteoporosis." Miaka said smiling.

"Osteo what?" -Tasuki 

"It is an illness of the bones, it is seen usually on old people." -Taka

"Oh, thanks for the old people thing." -Tasuki

"Mitsukake!" Hotohori said happily.

"Huh! Minna! Miaka, Hotohori, Chichiri, Tamahome, Nuriko, Chiriko…Tasuki?"

"Yes, Tasuki!!! &%#@!$*&^%@#" _

"I am so glad, what are you doing here?" O.o -Mitsukake

"You need to come with us. There is an evil presence trying to take over this world once again." -Miaka

"I am with you." -Mitsukake

"We are almost there Takiko, the Konan Empire is at the other side of that mountain." Hikitsu explained to his priestess.

"Very well, then lets go I am so tired of this trip." -Takiko

"Lets hurry!" Tomite guided the group in his horse and the rest followed.

"Slow down you fool!" – Iname, one of the Genbu seishi yelled.

"You guys won't get lost from here, let me enjoy the ride!" – Tomite yelled as he ride even faster with a smile on his face.

"Let him go, he looks happy." Uruki said also smiling.

"Ok." –Iname

"Seiryoku…it's been a few days. Is Kaze coming back?" Mirei was always asking about Kaze.

"Very soon Mirei, don't worry." Seiryoku answer the same every day.

"Are you hiding something from me? Is he really ok?" -Mirei

"Yes he is; he is still a little weak, that's all." Seiryoku was getting tired of the same questions every day.

"I miss him so much…I wish to see his silver wings shining in the air." -Mirei

"Me too…" Seiryoku stayed quiet and stopped abruptly.

"What's wrong?" –Jimen asked a little concerned. Seiryoku's face seemed tense.

"Something is surrounding us, right now…but it is an unknown kind of energy for me." -Seiryoku

"Unknown? What do you mean by that?" –Jimen

"I don't know what we are against." –Seiryoku

"If you don't know, we are in trouble." Takibi said murmuring.

"There is nothing to fear, keep going." Seiryoku said after a while.

"I feel like someone is sitting on my horse." –Hosuiho

"You mean…a ghost?" – Takibi 

"No way!!! I am scared Seiryoku!!!" Mirei hugged him tight and try to hide inside his arms. 

"Don't worry Lady Mirei…we are here to protect you." -Seiryoku 

"I've been waiting…my fellow seishi." A soft voice said from above.

"It's a girl! Up that tree!" –Takibi yelled.

"Are you sure it is a girl? It seems to me like a phantom." –Hosuiho

"You are obsessed with the ghosts!" –Takibi

"Come on, we are in a cemetery; what do you expect!" -Hosuiho

**Name:** Shinda 

**Age:** 18

**Hair Color:** Purple

**Eye Color: **Red

**Location of Character:** Right breast

**Abilities:** Can communicate with dead spirits and use them to attack others, can become "invisible" before other people, can hide her life force almost to nothing so other warriors cannot sense her presence, can teleport, and can flote in the air like a ghost.

**Hobies:** Scaring people, flirting with nice looking men.

**Dwelling:** Lives in a cemetery in the Sairou Empire. 

"I am no ghost Hosuiho…I am Shinda, one of the Kamii Celestial Warriors. I've been waiting long by now…I expect to see one more…where is Kaze?"

"He is sick." – Mirei replied.

"What kind of friends are you, leaving a sick man behind…let's see what you can do." Shinda jumped from the top of the tree and levitate in the air. She extended her arms to the side and a dark shadow came out of her dark clothes.

"Ahh!" Mirei yelled as a spirit trapped her. She looked like a rope was tiding her all around, but it was just a spirit. "Ahh! Help, this hurts…my body hurts."

"Leave Mirei alone!!" Takibi throw lots of fire arrows at her and her clothes started to burn.

"What are clothes anyway?" She throw the clothes on fire away and all left was a dark spirit. "Ha, ha, ha, ha! You cannot kill what is already dead!"

"You mean you are a ghost?" -Jimen

"What do you see?" – Shinda disappear in a flash.

"You don't fool me Shinda, you are alive. This is a trick of yours." – Seiryoku

"Oh, so you are the one. The man that can feel, control and project energy at his own will." -Shinda

"It is I. Now let go of Mirei, or you will regret it." -Seiryoku

"Ha, ha, ha! Are you threatening me? I am not afraid!" -Shinda

"You asked for it." He concentrates and made the spirit around Mirei vanished. "Now it is your turn." He concentrates once again, locating her, she was there but none of them could see her now. "Gotcha!" She was thrown in the floor and her body was completely uncovered.

"How did you find me? No one can see me or feel me!" -Shinda

"I locate your life force." -Seiryoku

"Impossible, I know how to hide it, so no one can sense it!" -Shinda

"Only I can. I can sense where there is energy, even if it seems that there is none. It doesn't matter how little it is, I can sense it. You should know that if you knew too much about us."

"I though not even you could sense it. I guess I loose." -Shinda

"Get dressed and let's go!" Seiryoku ordered.

"You cannot order me around! First tell me how you break my spirit spell on this girl!" -Shinda

"This girl is your priestess, show some respect! I don't have to tell you this, but I will. Ghosts, or spirits as you prefer to call them, are also energy. Invisible energy…everything possesses energy." -Seiryoku 

Shinda's face was obviously angry, she didn't like anyone defeating her. "Very well, then you are the master, the leader. My apologies my priestess." -Shinda

"It is ok." Mirei smiled.

[That girl is smiling at me? Why, I am nothing.] "Can someone get me some clothes, this clown burned them!" -Shinda

"I am not a clown!" -Takibi

"You look like one!" (LOL) -Shinda

"Here we go again…" –Jimen

"Don't you ever get tired of fighting Takibi, you fight with every new member!"-Hosuiho

"Whatta ya know! You just get here." –Takibi

"I head your story!" –Hosuiho

"You guys are gossipers!" -Takibi

"Come on, there is not much to do while we ride on these horses!" – Jimen defended himself; he was the one telling all the stories.

"We have to go now, there is a long way till Konan." –Seiryoku

"Why don't we eat something first, I am starving!!!" –Mirei

"I got some food at home, we can go if you like." –Shinda

"Yes, please say yes Seiryoku." Mirei glittering eyes were impossible to say no.

"Alright, let's go eat something." -Seiryoku 

"Huray!" They went to Shinda's house, it was inside the cemetery and it was really scary. "This place is creepy, don't you get scared of ghosts?"

"I am friends with the ghosts, they won't hurt me. The truth is, they are my only company." -Shinda

"You like living in this place?" –Housuiho was also a little shocked.

"I was rejected by society for being what I am. I work here at the cemetery, it is not a job people like, and I don't mind. That is also a way of being isolated form the world." -Shinda 

"I can see we all lived in hideouts." –Jimen

"Society pushed us away for being Kamii seishis, they were afraid of us and tried to kill us many times, but now we will take revenge." –Hosuiho said with rage on his tone.

"Hosuiho I don't like the tone in your voice. I want Kamii to have her own universe, but we don't have to hurt anyone, just help you and her to find a place to exist." -Mirei

"We will have to pour out the blood of those who will try to stop us." –Hosuiho

"I guess…but we can't fill our hearts with hate and anger. You want a beautiful place to live in and be accepted to, right?" -Mirei

"Yes."

"With hate all the beauty transform to evil and ugliness. Let's just hope for a change and for a future of love, family, and friendship." Mirei smiled at all of them and they smiled with her.

"We agree." Hosuiho said smiling like he never did. "You really give me hope Lady Mirei."

"Can you people stop calling me Lady Mirei and just call me Mirei?" -_-

"Ok Mirei!" All laugh.

"We are looking for the Suzaku warriors." –Hikitsu asked at the palace.

"They are not here, they die many years ago. Except for two of them, who might still be alive." A guard answer. 

"Do you know where we can locate them?" He asked again.

"Who is asking? I don't have permission to give this information away."

"I am Hikitsu and this are my fellow Genbu seishis, we need to contact the Suzaku seishis, we need their help."

"You better speak with the Emperor, if he receives you."

"Thank you." They waited for a while and then guided inside the palace walls.

"You said you are the Genbu seishis?" The new young Emperor asked.

"Yes your highness. All four sides of this land must come together to gather peace. We are in great danger." Takiko explained.

"That is correct!" – A strong voice, but gentle as well said as he walked inside the palace. 

"I am Hotohori, one of the Suzaku seishis your highness. We are the Suzaku seven and of course our dear priestess Miaka Yuki." 

"Hotohori-sama! You are my great great grandfather!" The child was so excited; he jumped from his throne and hugged him. My father, who died in peace, was your son's Boushin's son." 

"Boushin…I wish we could speak more later my lord, but now we need to ask for your help."

"Yes, anything at all. This other seishis traveled here looking for you." The Emperor looked at the Genbu seishis.

"Hello." Takiko said with a smile. "I am the Genbu no Miko, Takiko."

"I though you died no da!" -Chichiri

"I did, this is not my body. I borrowed it from Nyan Nyan." ^_^

"That is nice." -Hotohori. 

"We have to make a meeting with all 28 constellations form the heaven." -Takiko

"We will make our way out now, your highness. Thank you." Hikitsu said as they all bowed.

"How long Seiryoku?" Jimen asked tired of traveling.

"Long days and short nights." He replied with his usual serious tone.

"You know, you are so boring Seiryoku." – Hosuiho said bored of the silence.

"Thank you. I like silence." -Seiryoku 

"I don't!" Takibi yelled.

"We know!" –Jimen said laughing.

"What's wrong Lady Mirei, I mean Mirei." Hosuiho asked looking at her sad face.

"Nothing." She replied sadly.

"I know what is wrong…she is worried about Kaze." –Takibi knew her more than she though. Her face changed with his words and then nodded. "He will be back soon."

"You all have been saying that for weeks, but he is no show! I think you are all lying to me, I think, I think he is dead!" She started crying, the pain was reflected in her eyes. 

"Is Kaze your boyfriend? Is he cute?" Shinda asked curious.

"He is not her boyfriend!!! He is an owl!" –Takibi yelled all mad and jealous.

"He is a man! He was cursed, and now he is more of an owl than of a man." Mirei said still with tears.

"Sounds interesting to me." Shinda said with a smile.

"He is closer than you think." Seiryoku finally said.

"Is he dead Shinda? You can talk to the dead, right? Tell me the truth, please!"

"I don't know…I haven't met all dead people." -Shinda

"I feel like I lost him forever…"

"You are not feeling your heart then, he is in your heart, in your dreams and in the sky heading this way." Seiryoku said trying to comfort her. 

"You lie! You've been lying to me about him since that morning he wasn't there. I am sure you find him dead and you say he was alive!" Mirei jumped from the horse and start running away from them crying off her pain.

"She really loves him." –Shinda said

"She doesn't!" –Takibi yelled as usual.

"Ok, ok, she doesn't…blind man!" -Shinda

"What's that supposed to mean?!" He yelled again.

"Takibi, what everyone knows and sees but you…Mirei loves Kaze." –Jimen finally said to him. "Accept it, she doesn't love you…she loves Kaze." 

"That is a lie!" He jumped off his horse and follow to where she ran. "Mirei! Mirei!" He saw her behind a tree crying. "Mirei don't cry any more, I am here with you. I will protect you with my life against the Four Gods."

"Takibi…it is not only that, I…I…can't tell you." 

"You love him." -Takibi

Mirei looked at his eyes and saw the sadness. "Yes. I am sorry Takibi, I know you…"

"Don't worry, Kaze is alive, I swear to you. Lets keep going, it is still a long way."

They came back and ride for long hours when Mirei saw a shining bird in the sky. "Kaze!" She was so happy, her smile was so big and enthusiastic everyone couldn't help but to smile as well. Her breath accelerated at the sight of her beloved owl. "Kaze, he is back, he is back!" She opened her arms like she was flying along with him; he circled them in the air showing them he was also glad to be back. "Seiryoku…please forgive me, I was wrong."

"It is ok Mirei, I understand." Seiryoku told Kaze about the incident and he decided to return. 

"Can we stop?" -Mirei

"We will rest in a while, please wait till then; we can't keep stoping." -Seiryoku

"Ok, but I can't wait." *__* [Kaze!!!]

"Hey Mirei, at least I can say he is a pretty owl." ^_^ Shinda smiled at her and then wink an eye. ^_~

"Of course he is! Wait till you see him standing, his hair is so beautiful, and he is so sweet." 

"Your eyes are shining." Shinda smiled.

She blushed. "They are? Ha, ha, ha. I am so happy!" Mirei kept staring at the sky; she wanted to make sure it wasn't a dream but reality. [He is here; Kaze is finally here!]

"Miaka! The Byakko seishis are here as well…the only ones missing are the Seiryu." –Chiriko said excited.

"If they come." -Taka said.

"Maybe they want us to go look for them." -Nuriko suggest.

"Why should we, the Kamii are coming to this town soon, the last one is here." -Chiriko

"Why don't we locate that last one first, we could defeat him in a flash." –Namame suggested. 

"It is not a bad idea, but where can we look?" –Hatsui

"Maybe we can ask Taiitsukun for help, or...can you tell Chiriko?" –Hotohori

"I don't know…maybe." -Chiriko

"You should try Chiriko, before they find him, we must."-Namame

"I will do my best."-Chiriko left to study all possibilities.

"We don't know wich one is left or what powers they have, we haven't seen them!" –Nuriko was worried.

"You are right Nuriko…but we are more than they are." –Hikitsu

"That is not good enough, remember what Taiitsukun said." –Taka

"I need to rest guys…I am going to bed." –Miaka left with a strong bad feeling. [Mirei…]

"Nakago, we have to go, we are all gathered, except for Miboshi, but there is nothing left to do about him. Let's go to Konan." –Yui was desperate.

"They should come to us." Nakago's arrogance was imposible.

"Soi check it out, and all the other warriors are in Konan." -Yui

"Who gave Soi any permission?" -Nakago

"I did! You are doing nothing, and if you are not leading us I will." -Yui

"Very well…you can go then." -Nakago

"You are not coming?" -Yui

"I did what I could." -Nakago

"I though you wanted revenge on that Kamii warrior." Soi appeared out of nowhere.

"I do…I am still not ready, that's all." -Nakago

"We have to do it all together, not you alone Nakago-sama." -Soi

"I don't want any help, he is mine!" Nakago's hate toward Seiryoku was killing him inside. 

"Don't be so stubborn, we will help too." –Suboshi also entered the room.

"You are all listening…come on in Amiboshi, Tomo, Ashitare." -Nakago

"We all decide it, we have to go now." –Amiboshi

"Oh, Amiboshi is the new leader now…ok, let him guide you." -Nakago

"Nakago-sama, we all want you to come with us. We need you." Soi tried to convince him. "Your pride is hurt? You don't want to face them and say you lost the Shinzajo to a bird, it's that it?"

"I won't go back without our Shinzajo! You all go to Konan, I will find the Kamii warriors." -Nakago

"You will die!" Yui said.

"Then I will die trying." -Nakago

"Nakago! We can win this fight…but all together." Suboshi said.

"I agreed." –Tomo

"Even if I have to face the Suzaku again." -Ashitare.

"Very well then; let's get on our way to Konan. Soi, you go ahead and tell them we are on our way." Nakago finally accept.

"Yes my lord." Soi teleported to Konan.

The Kamii finally stopped riding and find a place to stay the night. Mirei jumped from the horse and call Kaze. "Kaze! Kaze, come down here!" She scream loudly and happy.

She saw him for the first time change into a human slowly. The other times she never manage to the see the change, he just seemed to appear. Her eyes were amazed to see how he changed, his body became human and his wings were still on his back like an angel, till they disappear. "Kaze!" She jumped to his arms and hugged him so tight. "Oh Kaze, I missed you so much!" She couldn't help it but to cry while she hugged him, her happiness was so intense her eyes tear. "Don't ever leave me for so long, please don't."

Kaze was blushed for her closeness and then he saw her tears. With one finger he whipped one of them away. "What is this?"

"Oh, I am so happy. That are just tears of happiness." -Mirei

"Tears?" –Kaze asked confused.

"Don't you know what tears are?" -Mirei

"Never seen them before. People tear for happiness?" -Kaze

"Sometimes, but they usually do for pain." -Mirei

"I've never tear. Lady Mirei…I am glad to see you too, but…I am loosing my breath." Kaze was referring to her continuous squeezing.

"Oh!" She blushed so much. "I am sorry...he, he. I was too excited."

"I see." He smiled. "I am happy as well."

"You ok?" –Mirei asked.

"Yes, I am better than ever. This time helped me to became stronger physically and handling my powers." 

"That's good. Tell me, what did you do?" -Mirei

"Not much…the usual. Now, can I meet the new people?" -Kaze

"You met Hosuiho, and this is Shinda." -Mirei

"Hello owl boy, nice hair." ^_~ Shinda start flirting.

"Thanks, you too." Kaze smiled. ^_^

"This thing, come on! Mirei you were right, he is so good looking." -Shinda 

"You said that?" BLUSHED!!! Kaze wasn't used to flattery.

"I though you weren't human…but you do blush. Do owls blush?" Shinda was joking because his face was so red. 

"No. Seiryoku, thanks for all. Takibi, great to see you, and you too Jimen." Kaze tried to change the subject.

"Hey, we are glad to see you again." –Jimen

"How do you locate us anyway?" Shinda was curious about him.

"Seiryoku. I was near all the time, I just traveled slower and smaller distances."

"I missed you so." Mirei wouldn't let go of him. 

"Give him so space girl, don't monopolize the guy." Shinda was joking.

"I am not!" Mirei knew she was all over him.

"Well you are not the only girl, you know." Shinda though he was cute and wanted to bug Mierei a little just for fun. She knew Mirei was in love with him and didn't intent to steal him or anything. 

O_O "What are you girls talking about anyway?" Kaze was stupid for those things, he doesn't know much about human's nature.

"He is not yours Mirei, so share." She grabbed one of his arms and lay on his shoulder.

"I can't believe they are fighting over an owl!" –Hosuiho

"He is a man!" Both yelled.

"Are we that bad looking?" –Jimen asked

Shinda look at each of them. "Yes!"

"I…think you are all cute." Mirei said with a smile. "You can keep him if you want…he is just a friend anyway." She let go of him and sits beside the fire with a sad look in her face. 

"Excuse me Shinda." Kaze let go of Shinda and sit beside Mirei. "Why are you sad now? You were so happy a few minutes ago."

"I…" -Mirei

He hugged her. "I am here, and I won't leave you again."

She blushed and her heart beat so fast. [Kaze…you are so special to me.] "Thank you."

"You have nothing to thank. I am here to protect you; because of you I have a mission, a meaning for my empty existence. Now I can achieve something, do something." 

"Kaze, you are not useless or meaningless to me. To me, you are the most amazing person in the world." She hugged him tighter. "Don't let go."

Everyone was staring at them. "Don't you guys notice we are still here?" –Hosuiho said in a goofy tone.

"Yeah, be considerate for those who are lonely!" –Takibi said upset.

"Let them express their feelings. That is a good thing." Seiryoku lay on the floor.

"What feelings? What are you all talking about?" Kaze was still out of it.

"Come on, the love scene!!" – Jimen was so sincere.

"What love scene? I can't love!" Kaze stood up and left.

"Kaze! He left." Mirei was sad again.

"You make her sad you idiot!" –Takibi yelled at Jimen

"I did not, it was him; he was the one who left and ignored her feelings!!" Jimen yelled back at the irritable friend.

"Shut up!" Mirei was so upset. "None of this is of your business!" Mirei ran off looking for Kaze.

"You guys have no tact." -Shinda

"Not at all." –Seiyoku

"I just wanted to give Kaze a little push, he seemed so shy." -Jimen

"It is not shyness, it is ignorance. He knows nothing about love, or this kind of feelings. This is all new for him. He had lived all his life as an owl." –Seiryoku explained.

"Didn't he born a man…I mean how old was he when he turned into an owl?" –Hosuiho asked.

"I think he was about four. He does remember what they did to him and his family, but doesn't remember all details. He was too young."

"How do you know so much?" –Hosuiho

"We have a lot of conversations."-Seiryoku

"Oh really? I've never seen you move that mouth!" –Hosuiho said joking. ^_^

"You guys sometimes act like real fools." –Seiryoku ignored him. 

"Hey you baka, he always speaks to him telepathically." -Jimen

"Ohhhh I forgot!" ^_^ -Hosuiho

"Kaze…please come down. I want to talk to you." Mirei was looking up a tree.

"Ok." He changed back. "I don't want to hurt you, but I really don't understand."

"Do you know what love is?" Mirei asked since he seems so confused.

"I think is to care for someone." -Kaze

"Yes, but there are different kinds of love. The love for a mother or a relative, for a friend, for things or animals, and there is the love of a couple."

"Too complicated. I guess I feel that for you, care for one person, but don't know what kind of love is. I know the love for nature and other animals. I don't know the love for family, the dependence…I care for all of you. What is that called?"

"Friendship." -Mirei

"I see, and when you feel different from one friend or another?" -Kaze

"It depends, it may be that you love one more than other or that your feelings are deeper than a friends love, but instead it is a couples love." 

"Then my love for you is more intense than the one I feel for Takibi or Jimen, but the love I felt for Seiryoku is also different than the one I felt for you or the others. I respect him, admire him; is that correct?" -Kaze

"I guess…he is really good to you and to all. He is wise and cares for all of us, he is like a father to us." -Mirei 

"Father…and this kind of love?" Referring to Mirei and him.

"What do you feel?" -Mirei

"For you?" -Kaze

"Yes." -Mirei

"I want to protect you. I want you to smile. I want to be near you, and only you. I want to hold you in my arms and stay with you forever. When I look at you I feel strength and desire to live, go on. I never met someone like you…special." -Kaze

"Kaze…I feel the same for you." Mirei was almost fainting with the emotion; he felt the same way she did and she was afraid he didn't. 

"My heart beats faster when I am close to you, and my cheeks feel warm." Kaze said that a little shy.

"That can be love." -Mirei

"Love…but I can't love." -Kaze

"Why not?" –Mirei asked confused

"I cannot couple with anyone." -Kaze

"Because of your course?" -Mirei

"Yes. I remember when I was a child, the sorcerer cut one thing from my body…he said I will be cursed forever and that I will never be a man again." -Kaze

"I don't understand." -Mirei

"To change back to normal, I must couple with a woman. He knew I could figure a way to change into a human, like I do now…but to make sure I would never couple…he castrated me." -Kaze

"What! He…are you sure?" -Mirei

"That was what I was told years later. I had one…friend if you like to call it that way, form our tribe, and he told me…then I remember little by little what happen that day…but I can't be with anyone. That's what he told me." -Kaze

"Kaze…that is horrible. You are sure you don't have…" -Mirei

"What? What does that mean?" -Kaze 

"What?" -Mirei 

"What is being castrated?" -Kaze

"You don't know?" -Mirei

"All I remember is a lot of blood and pain, nothing more." -Kaze

"Kaze…why don't you talk to Seiryoku…he could explain better than I do." -Mirei

"Why?" -Kaze

"Is a man thing." -Mirei

"I don't know what is a man or a girl thing." -Kaze

"You see, man and woman are different, our bodies are. You noticed, right?" -Mirei

"Yes. You have breast and I don't." -Kaze 

"Men also have…I mean." Sigh. "For a man and a woman to procreate, they need to make love." -Mirei

"How do they make love?" -Kaze

"Ahh!! I can't explain this, I am 15!" -_-

"I am 18. I want to know more…I am so ignorant when it comes to humans." -Kaze

"You live away for too long. Lets go back; you should talk this with Seiryoku." –Mirei couldn't tell him.

"I will." -Kaze

Mirei couldn't believe what he said. [Could it be true? He doesn't even know what it means.] 

"Hey the love birds are back, did you get it, the love BIRDS, ah ha ha ha!" – Hosuiho 

"Not funny!" –All yelled

"You guys have no sense of humor." _ -Hosuiho

"Something wrong Lady Mirei?" Seiryoku noticed her worried face.

"I need you to talk to Kaze later. It is very important." -Mirei

"I will." -Seiryoku

Mirei couldn't close her eyes; she just looked at Kaze sleeping beside her. [It can't be…how cruel. He is so innocent. How can someone lived so distant to all?] She moved closer to him and touched his face. "He looks so serene." 

Kaze opened his eyes. "Mirei, what are you doing? You can't sleep?" 

"Ahh…I..mmm…no." [He catch me…what a fool I am.] 

He touched her face just like she did. "You will sleep now." He smiled at her and blows her face. Mirei closed her eyes and fall into deep sleep.

"Hey, can you do that to me? I can't sleep either." –Hosuiho had his eyes wide open and was staring at him.

"Sure." He also blow Hosuiho and he also fall asleep.

"Now I am a sleeping fairy? O.o" Kaze went back to his bed and rest for the night.

"I think we could find him in one of these two places." -Chiriko

"We have to try then." -Namame 

"Who is going? I am willing to go." –Tokaki

"Make it two." -Namame

"I will go too." -Taka said smiling.

"I want to go." Tasuki said a little upset; he knew they wouldn't let him.

"You can't, it is too dangerous, and you are too old." Hatsui said to him softly.

"Darn!!" -Tasuki

"I am not missing the action." -Toroki

"I will be joining as well." -Hotohori 

"I won't leave my Hotohori go alone." –Nuriko

(Sigh) -Hotohori

"We are enough, I think this shall do." -Tokaki

"Count me in!" -Soi

"Soi!" Miaka said surprised.

"I come ahead of my fellow seishis. They are on their way, but we have two bad news. First of all, one of us died in a battle with the Kamii warriors, and the other is that in that same battle we loose our Shinzajo."

"That is bad no da." -Chichiri

"Who died?" Hotohori asked.

"Miboshi." -Soi

"I see." Hotohori said thoughtful.

"We are still more than they are, let's not loose the spirit. The rest of us have the Shinzajo so the war is still not loose." – Hikitsu

"Let's go then and put an end to this Kamii seishi." -Namame

"Wait, before I go, I must say all I know about them, just in case I don't return." -Soi

Previous / Next 


	6. The New Universe 6

6-**The New Universe **- _By Lovely-chan_

The Kamii seishi were tired of all the traveling they've been through.

"Are we closer?" -Shinda

"Yes…just two more days, that probably will do." –Seiryoku

"I'll go check ahead." Kaze flew away to see how much farther. A few hours later he returned. "We have company."

"What do you mean?" -Takibi 

"The Seiryu seishi are waiting for us. I think the blond guy saw me." -Kaze

"He did, who cares you are an owl." -Hosuiho 

"He could recognize me form before…even though the wind was too strong and the dust in the air was almost impossible…you never know for sure." -Kaze

"If he saw you he will remember, you are an unusual owl anyway." -Jimen

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kaze turned his face so funny.

"Nothing, you are a lot bigger than normal owls and the color of your feathers is very strange. You are beautiful, is that what you want me to say?" -Jimen

"No." –Kaze was embarrassed.

"He is a lovely owl." -Shinda

"Stop it, I am embarrassed." -Kaze

"We have to be careful. Shinda, you will go this time, make sure you are invisible, but don't start a fight without us."

"No problem, I will let you know when we get near." Shinda teleported to where they were.

"Let's go Nakago, what we will do in here anyway?" –Suboshi was worried about Lady Yui.

"If you want to go with lady Yui, go ahead." -Nakago

"Ok, I will. I won't put her in danger because of you. Take care aniki." Suboshi left with Yui. 

"Bye." -Amiboshi

"We can sleep in here." –Ashitare lay on the floor.

"You must be alert!" -Nakago

"I have better ears than any of you." -Ashitare

"Why do I have to deal with animals?" -Nakago

"Nakago, are you sure we should wait here?" Amiboshi wasn't sure about it. "I mean, they are more now and the last time they almost kill us."

"They have to come through this point, there is no other way in." -Nakago

"If you insist." Amiboshi felt that wasn't a good idea.

"Don't worry Amiboshi, last time you almost kill them."-Tomo

"Maybe this time they are prepared." –Amiboshi

"How many of them?" –Seiryoku

"There are only four." Shinda reported to Seiryoku and the others. "There is a big blond guy, and a very cute boy with a flute, an ugly beast and a weird man with feathers and a clown face."

"A clown face?" –Hosuiho wanted to know more.

"He got silly painting on his face, you should see him! He looks so stupid!" Shinda laughed of Tomo.

"To think I can't go and laugh too." –Hosuiho

"I haven't seen that one, but the boy with the flute and the blond guy…oh yes I remember them." –Takibi

"We have to be careful, even if they are four, we don't know those two other new warriors. We must do something about the flute sounds." Seiryoku said.

"Yeah, last time I though my brains will explode." Takibi said remembering how his head felt.

"Maybe we can cover our ears." Mirei suggested.

"That is not such a bad idea. I can make nice covers with dirt, I am sure no sound will come in." Jimen

"That can help, but up to one point…if we need to communicate it will be really bad, and it will cancel part of our abilities; we won't be able to listen to noises that will help us prevent form getting hurt."

"That is right Seiryoku; you are so smart!" ^_^ Shinda admired him just like the rest of them.

"We can cover Mirei's ears, she is the most important one and that sound can really affect her." –Kaze

"You are right. Kaze, you will have to protect her." Seiryoku pointed out.

"I will, but I will also fight with you. I am not leaving you guys fight alone this time." -Kaze

"Jimen, you will make sure her ears are sealed and I will make a shield around Mirei as well." -Seiryoku 

"Then lets do it." Jimen took dirt from the ground and place it in Mirei's ears. He makes sure it was all covered and that she couldn't hear anything. "I am done, it is your turn Seiryoku."

"Wait a second if she can't hear me scream then she won't hear that guys music." Takibi start yelling like a maniac to make sure Mirei couldn't listen to anything. "Hey what if other kind of sound penetrates?"

"Are you done with the yelling? No noise will go through!" –Jimen

"You really are a fool." Shinda couldn't believe how stupid he looked yelling and jumping.

"I think it was hilarious!" -Hosuiho

"Let's stop wasting our time…this battle will slow us down to get inside the Konan Empire. Let's hurry and finish them off." Seiryoku and the rest left, poor Mirei could't listen to anything.

"Are they gone!!!" She yelled because she couldn't listen to herself.

"Kaze moved his head to the sides so she will understand, that was a no."

"Then let's go other way, I am scared of that blond guy!!" Mirei scream again.

Hosuiho looked at her and put his finger in her lips so she will stop yelling. "You are making me deaf."

"Let's stop right here. Kaze take Lady Mirei to a safe place, then join us." Seiryoku and the others prepare for the attack while Kaze took her in a hideout.

"I will go ahead. I will try to take the flute form the boy, that way we are safe." -Shinda

"Good idea." –Seiryoku

Shinda entered the scene and moved carefully to where Amiboshi were. They were alert since Ashitare heard them coming. [Let's see how alert they are.] Shinda was right beside Amiboshi so she extended her arm to take the flute; Amiboshi moved. [Darn! He is kind of cute…too bad we have to kill him.]

"What are they waiting for?" -Amiboshi

"Be patient Amiboshi, they will attack soon." Nakago was sure they will attack first, but he didn't expect there was some kind of ghost with them. "I can feel their presence, but they are only five, not six like we were expecting."

"Are you sure?" -Tomo

"Totally." Nakago couldn't felt Shinda's chi.

[Got it!] Shinda teleported to the where the others were and showed them the flute. "It is time to party."

"Good job." Seiryoku said glad. "We move in now, we must be careful." They all move in, that was when Amiboshi realize what he had in his hand was a branch and not his flute.

"My flute is gone!" Amiboshi said worried.

"What do you mean by that?" Nakago couldn't believe they fooled them. "So you have new tricks, Kamii warriors, so do we."

"Finders keeper." Shinda showed the flute to Amiboshi and wink an eye. "You are cute, but I have to kill you."

"You…stole my flute!" –Amiboshi couldn't belive how stupid he was to fall for that.

"Oh don't be so rude, lets say I borrow it. Kaze, do me the favor." -Shinda

Kaze made the wind blow Amiboshi's flute away to a place he could never find it again. "All done my friend."

"My flute!" Amiboshi didn't know what to do without his flute; he knew they were in big trouble.

"You…silver hair, yellow eyes. It is got to be you…that wind. You are the bird!" Nakago recognize him.

"So you did saw me." -Kaze

"Enough talking, I want some action!" Takibi was excited about the fight, he likes fighting and playing with his fire. "Fire Spirits!" As he said the words, his body became fire like always. "Lets enjoy the feast now. Now fight!" Fire arrows were fired at them. Ashitare didn't like the fire so he backed a little. "Oh, the little beast is afraid of fire? Lets burn!" Ashitare find himself surrounded by fire and he panic; then he managed to get out the walls and run away. "What a coward! And you intend to win? Don't make me laugh." 

[Ashitare…how could you leave us.] Nakago was so mad, he knew they were loosing already and that Amiboshi wasn't going to be helping. "We are not done!" Nakago attacked Kaze and Seiryoku, he wanted to get back at both of them one for taking the Shinzajo and the other one for wining the fight. "You won't win this time!"

"We'll see about that." Seiyoku and Nakago were fighting. Jimen and Hosuiho were under an illusion spell.

"What did you did with Jimen and Hosuiho?" Kaze yelled!

"They are under my spell, and soon you will too!" Tomo laughed

"No you won't clown face!" Kaze was mad, also Shinda.

"Spirits from the death come forward and take him away!" Spirits surrounded Tomo, but they couldn't touch him, he attacked the spirits with his feathers. "It can't be!"

"Ha, ha, ha your spirits won't touch me…whatever you are." -Tomo

"Let's see how you take this!" Kaze create a twister with the wind and Amiboshi was swallowed inside, Tomo disappeared so he wasn't there. "He vanished."

"Leave him to me!" Shinda searched for him with her spirits. "You can run, but you can't hide clown." Shinda tried taking the shin away from him, but she failed.

Nakago saw Kaze and send a blast to him. "Ahh!" Kaze was hit, he wasn't paying attention to Nakago and the twister was dissolved.

Amioshi fell on the ground as the twister vanished. "Thanks Nakago." (Dizzy)

"Kaze! Are you ok?" Seiryoku yelled.

"I am recovered!" He once again made his twister and took Amiboshi and Nakago inside, but Nakago managed to escape.

"Not so fast bird boy." He tried to hit him again with his blast but he made a windshield to protect himself.

"Seiryoku! The shin, destroy it!" Shinda yelled to him while Nakago attacked Kaze.

Seiryoku destroy the shin with just one blow and Hosuiho and Jimen were safe. "Welcome back." It was all he said.

"My shin! You…" Tomo was disconcerted with the shin situation and Hosuiho attacked him with a water shot. "Ahh!!" Tomo was drowning inside a water tank surrounding him, the pressure was very high and he could barely move.

"Give it up Seiryu warriors or you will die." Seiryoku said to Nakago, who was the only one standing. 

"Never!" -Nakago

"You asked for it." -Seiryoku

Nakago send his most intense chi blast to Seiryoku, but Seiryoku stopped the flow of energy and send it back at him, hitting Nakago and throwing him to the floor. "Ahh!" Nakago looked at him with rage; he was badly hurt. In that instant he finally accepted he needed the others help him defeat them. "I will be back!" Nakago get on his horse and leave. 

Kaze stopped his twister and Amiboshi fell on the ground fainted. "What do we do with him?" Kaze asked. 

"Can we keep him?" Shinda asked. "I will take good care of him." ^_^

"He can be a hostage." Jimen said.

"Very well…but make sure he is tied up." -Seiryoku

"I will tied him with my spirits. Oh, he is so cute!!" Shinda had a crush with Amiboshi. "So Kawaii!!"

"Hosuiho, how is the clown doing?" –Seiryoku asked.

"I think he drowned." -Hosuiho

Seiryoku tried to locate his energy. "He did, let him go."

"Jimen, come with me. I want to look for Mirei." Kaze wanted him to take the earplugs off her ears.

"Ok, let's go find her." Jimen and Kaze went to where she was. "There you go Mirei, can you hear me?"

"Aha. What happen?" -Mirei

"We win, one of them ran away, one die, another one left badly hurt and we got ourselves a hostage too. Shinda wanted to keep him. I think she have a crush on him." -Jimen

"Oh my, and I miss all that! I want to meet the hostage." -Mirei

They left with Amiboshi still fainted till they find a place to rest. Shinda was cleaning Amiboshi's face and giving him some water. "He is awake! He is so damn cute!!" Hugs Amiboshi. *_*

"He is kind of cute." Mirei smiled.

"He is mine! You got Kaze!" –Shinda grabbed him.

Kaze turned pale. "Huh!"

"Shinda!!" Mirei was embarrassed.

Shinda laughed as she squeezed Amiboshi.

"Who are you?" Amiboshi asked.

"I am Shinda, one of the Kamii seishi. I took your flute, remember?"

"Oh, yeah…you thieve!" –Amiboshi was still mad about that.

"Oh he is so cute, even when he is mad!!!" *_*

"She is insane!" -Amiboshi 

"She have a crush on you, that's why she took you." Mirei said smiling.

Amiboshi blink twice. "Miaka?"

"What did you call me?" -Mirei

"Miaka." -Amiboshi

"I am not Miaka, I am Mirei…Miaka is my mother." -Mirei

"What!!! You mean you are Miaka's daughter? Then why are you doing this?" -Amiboshi

"Do you know my mother? How?" -Mirei

"Miaka Yuki is the priestess of Suzaku." -Amiboshi

"Miaka Yuki?" Mirei turned pale as she heard the name of her mother. "It can't be…it is impossible. You must be mistaken!"

"It can be a trick Mirei." Hosuiho said to calm her down.

"No trick!" Amiboshi defended himself.

"Hey stop bothering my priestess, you are all mine!" (Snuggles) -Shinda

"Let me go, you maniac!! I am not making it up!" -Amiboshi

"Don't listen to him Lady Mirei. You keep him quiet and away from lady Mirei; he is trying to confuse her." -Seiryoku

"But I am not!" –Amiboshi yelled but Kaze blow him and he fall asleep.

"What you did to my boyfriend!!!" Shinda yelled. 

"He is asleep." –Kaze smiled.

"Now I can't have fun with him! You fool!" -Shinda

"Oh mine!" –Hosuiho said laughing. "Calm down your hormones girl! You spend too much time close to the ghosts you now are desperate for a real man!" Lol

"Fool!" She hit him.

"Ouch! Grrrr." -Hosuiho

"Stop it already! Can't you see Lady Mirei is in a shock." Seiryoku pushed Kaze and Takibi away; they were trying to make her react. "Lady Mirei? Forget what he say, it was a lie." 

"How did he know my mother's name?" -Mirei

"Maybe he can read through your mind. You don't know his powers." -Seiryoku

"Maybe…" –Mirei was trying to convince herself it wasn't true.

"Now eat and forget him." –Seiryoku tried to touch her soft spot, food.

"Ok." Even after Seiryoku's words she somehow felt it was the truth and not a lie. "I am starving."

"Kaze, I want to talk to you." Seiryoku finally said.

"Sure." They left to a lonely place.

"Lady Mirei told me you needed to ask me some things." -Seiryoku

"Yes…" He was a little scared to ask. "What does castrated means and how do a man and a woman make love?"

O_O Seiryoku's eyes reflected an incredible shock with his question. "Castrated?" Kaze nodded. "Why you ask?"

"I was told that I was castrated when I was a boy so I can't love any woman."

"Oh my!" Seiryoku never expect to be asked such a thing and from someone who doesn't even know a thing about anatomy. "Lets sit, this would be a long talk."

"This is the place. Hotohori said to the others.

"There is nothing here." Namame said looking around.

"Lets wait and see what happens." -Tokaki

"I have a bad feeling about it." Taka said worried, somehow he knew when he face the Kamii warriors something will shock him. In his heart he was almost sure his daughter was with them. [Mirei…please be safe. I wish I were wrong.]

"Tamahome-kun, don't you worry so much." Nuriko tried to cheer him up.

"My name is Taka."

"It is the same!" Nuriko smiled ^_^

"Maybe this is not the place." -Toroki

"We wait and see." -Soi

They waited for a while and wondered around the place looking for this Kamii warrior. "I think we are wasting our time." Namame finally said desperate.

"I think so too, lets go to the other place Chiriko suggested." -Toroki

"Ok, I hope this time he is right." Hotohori start riding away guiding the others to the place.

"I hope we get there before the Kamii." -Nuriko 

"We will, Nakago and the others were going to slow them down. They were making an ambush before they could reach the entrance to Konan."

"What did you say Soi? That is dangerous, they can get killed!" -Taka

"I know. We try to explain that to Nakago-sama but he wouldn't listen. I just hope they survive."

"You guys keep confronting them, that is why Miboshi died, and don't doubt someone else can die in that battle, if not all." -Tokaki

"I know…we shouldn't fight against them alone. They have incredible powers, specially Seiryoku."

"Seiryoku?" Namame asked. "He is the strongest?"

"I do believe so, he destroyed Lord Nakago's shield and didn't kill him because he escape." 

"You mean he took Nakago!" Taka was surprised. "He is really strong then." [Now I am worried.] 

"Lets keep going." Seiryoku said.

"But it is so late! Mirei needs to rest, and so do I. I want to sleep!!" Takibi was crazy to sleep.

"You can think about sleeping later." -Seiryoku

"We must rest Lord Seiryoku. We use a lot of strength in our fight. I suggest we rest for the night and wake up early. We can avoid resting on the way tomorrow." Jimen was also tired and wanted to rest.

"Alright then, go to sleep now. We are leaving before the sun rise." -Seiryoku

"Ok." Mirei looked around and didn't saw Kaze. "Where is Kaze?"

"He is sleeping already." –Seiryoku lied because he knew he was extremely upset.

"He is? He is in a tree?" Mirei was sad to hear he was not sleeping with them.

"He said he wanted to be alone, and that he will guard us. He wasn't sleepy anyway." –Seiryoku finally said part of the truth.

"He is an owl Mirei, owls don't sleep at night." Hosuiho said with a smile.

"He is sad isn't he?" Mirei knew they talked.

"Yes." -Seiryoku

"Was it true Seiryoku?" –Mirei asked worried.

"Unfortunately." _Seiryoku

Mirei started to cry hopeless. "Why? Why are they so cruel!"

Seiryoku came close to her. "There is nothing we can do. Try to rest, it is unfortunate, but we need our strength and minds clear for our future encounters. Next time it will be worse." 

"I can't forget it! How could they do that to Kaze? Ahhh!" Mirei was so depressed; she couldn't help it. 

Everyone was staring. "Did we miss something?" –Takibi asked confused.

"I don't understand." -Hosuiho

"You are not the only one. Hey can someone explain to us? We are stupid in here." -Shinda

"This is not of your concern. Go to sleep." Seiryoku satyed with Mirei till she calmed a little, then he rest.

[I will get revenge for this, I won't forgive anyone that hurts Kaze, anyone!] Mirei's heart was filled with hate and desire of revenge for the one she loves.

Amiboshi was looking at everything he was awaked now. [They don't look like evil persons to me. They seemed nice and confused. Somehow I think they are in pain, but why does she cry like that? Why is Miaka's daughter in here? If I could only move my hands…I could write to Suboshi.]

"Nakago! You are badly hurt." Yui said as he was carried inside.

"Where is aniki?" Suboshi asked right away.

"I don't know, he died I think." -Nakago

"He is not dead, I can feel his life force." Suboshi was sure of what he said. 

"Then he can be on his way, or can be a hostage." Nakago's arm was bleeding a lot.

"Mitsukake, please cure Nakago." Miaka asked him.

"Alright." Mitsukake healed Nakago.

"I guess I must thank you." Nakago said a little unhappy.

"Very well. Now tell us what happen." -Mitsukake

"Ashitare ran away. That stupid animal." -Nakago

"He is here." Suboshi said.

"He will hear me, he left us in the middle of a fight. Amiboshi was inside a twister and Tomo…I think he died drowned."

"Can you tell us about their powers?" Hikitsu asked.

"Yes. Seiryoku did this to me; he is the strongest, but they all have interesting abilities. One of them can vanish like a ghost. She cannot be seen or felt, it is like she is not there at all. There is this owl…he turns into a man and have power over the wind. He is also a strong one. One of them uses fire." 

"Now I can take him on!" Tasuki yelled.

"Not even in your dreams, he manipulates fire at his own will and his whole body became fire, very impressive. " -Nakago 

"Maybe Hikitsu and I can fight him." -Tomite

"Maybe…there is other that controls water at incredible pressure. He drowned Tomo, and there is another one that controls the earth."

"Seems like a strong team." -Hikitsu

"We can take them." Karasuki was sure. "There is no way they can fight against 28 people!" 

"Twenty six, Miboshi and Tomo are dead, and if you count Amiboshi out as well, we are twenty five." –Kokie

"We are still a lot more." -Amefuri

"Don't be so sure…one of them can easily take many of us at once." Nakago was this time really worried about the situation. "Where is Soi?"

"She left with the others; we made a plan to destroy one of them ahead, it will be easier to take them one on one." -Tomite 

"It is a good plan, but they are on there way too, and if they reach there before, or during the battle…they are history."

"No! Taka is there, and I don't want anything to happen to him." Miaka was so worried.

"Suzaku no Miko, always worried about Tamahome. We are all in the same boat, we rather live or die, so it doesn't matter when." -Nakago

"I don't care what you say, Taka won't die!" Miaka

"Nakago, we have to get along." -Yui

"It will be hard. We should join them, I know the Kamii will will be there soon." -Nakago 

"What about the priestess?" Miaka needed to know. 

"She looks a lot like you back when you were against us." -Nakago

"Do you know her name?" –Miaka needed to know if it was her daughter.

"I can't recall." –Nakago noticed her worries and ignored her.

"Then think!" –Miaka yelled mad.

"Why are you so interest?" -Nakago

"Mika thinks it is her daughter no da." -Chichiri

"What is your daughter's name?" -Nakago

"Mirei." -Miaka 

Nakago smiled. "Then she is your enemy." 

"No!" Miaka was shocked and fainted.

"Nakago, don't scare her like that!" Yui yelled.

"I am not lying; Seiryoku called her Lady Mirei."

"This will be harder than we though no da. Miaka, Miaka wake up." Chichiri was trying to wake Miaka from her shock.

"We are getting closer…" Hotohori said.

"We have to be alert, just in case." -Nuriko

"This is not the right place, lets get back." Toroki said

"Why are you saying that, we just arrived." -Tokaki

"It is not." –Toroki insisted.

"Toroki, Toroki was wrong? He looks like he is under a spell!" -Tokaki

"This is the right place, and the battle just begin." -Hotohori

"I…I am one of the Kamii warrior and I will defeat you!" Toroki yelled and they get trapped inside a web. "Ha, ha, ha I will kill you all!"

"Toroki, Toroki what's wrong? It is me Tokaki, don't you recognize me?"

"Leave this to me." Namame said as she set them free. "Don't mess with us Kamii warrior, leave my friend alone!" 

"Really?" Toroki said.

"Ahh!" Namame yelled in pain, but suddenly smiled. "We will win this fight, no matter what you do celestial warriors." Namame was also under control now.

"We have to do something fast!" Taka said. "We cannot fight them!"

"I know…we have to try to get to them." -Tokaki

"We have to fight the seishi not ourselves. Come on out you coward!" Nuriko yelled.

"Ha, ha, ha! As you wish…you can see me now Suzaku warrior?"

Nuriko's eyes get lost and she almost fell on the floor. "I am dizzy…he is trying to hypnotize me!" Nuriko was fighting it but she fall at the end. "Now fight me!" Nuriko grabbed a tree and throw it at her friends.

"Nuriko!" Taka yelled. "Don't do it! Listen to me, you are one of us!"

"No, I am one of the Kamii seishi; I will destroy you!" Nuriko punched Taka and he was thrown against a rock.

"Ahh!" -Taka

"Taka!" Hotohori was worried. "Nuriko, it is I Hotohori! Please remember me!"

"Hotohori-sama you broke my heart again and again…now you'll pay for it!" Nuriko keep attacking Hotohori but he was avoiding all her attacks.

"We cannot keep this too long! We'll be exhausted." -Tokaki

"I will try something." Soi tried to gave them an electric shock to return them to normal but they were just hurt.

"You…" Namame made a magic spell against Soi. "Lets see how you handle this."

"Huh! I can't move!" Soi was static she was like frozen but breathing.

"Who is next!" Namame

Taka tried attacking Nuriko, just to knock her down, but she kept avoiding him. "You asked for it Nuriko." Taka moved so fast she could barley see him and he knock her down. "She will be ok Hotohori." Taka gives Hotohori his hand and helps him up.

"Thank you Tamahome." -Hotohori

Tokaki managed to put Toroki down using pressure points; there was only Namame left. "We have to take her down. What do you suggest?"

"We all attack at once!" -Hotohori

"Just be careful, we don't want to hurt her." -Tokaki

"Very well. Now!" -Taka

They all attacked her, she tried using her magic but they were too many. Tokaki fell on the floor with a punch she gave him and Taka managed to hit her in the back. Hotohori then put his sword in her face, she couldn't move. "Give up Namame."

"Let me do this." Tokaki made her faint with a touch of his hand. "We are done with those, we have another one left."

"Very well…you managed to put them down without hurting your friends…very clever." The Kamii warrior said loudly. 

"Where are you? Show yourself!" -Hotohori

A tall black man stood before them. "You wanted to see me?" He smiled and put his hands together; from them a purple light shinned and hypnotized them. "How weak your minds are. Now you are under my command."

"Yes." They all said.

"We are almost there Lady Mirei, we'll eat in that place." -Seiryoku

"Finally! My stomach is screaming for food." -Mirei 

"Why am I not surprised." -Hosuiho

"You really are like Miaka, she was also a glutton." Amiboshi said.

"Silence!" Seiyoku yelled at him. "You keep him quiet or I kill him." Looking at Shinda.

"Ok, ok. Don't go killing my cutie." Shinda smiled at Amiboshi. "You be quiet or Master Seiryoku will kill you, and we don't want that right? I want you alive for me." ^_^ 

"Seiryu, have mercy." Amiboshi couldn't believe why he was a hostage.

[Mother…are you my enemy? He does know you; I am certain.] "Kaze, come on…we are having some luch. Aren't you coming?" -Mirei 

"He is not ready Lady Mirei." –Seiryoku told her with a stare.

"Seiryoku, I want him here. I don't care about anything."

"Your heart is pure and beautiful. That is why we all love you." -Seiryoku

"That's right Mirei." *_* -Takibi

"I didn't mean that kind of love, you pervert!" Seiryoku kick Takibi.

"You are a meanie!" ;_; -Takibi

"Mirei-chan why don't you cheer up; he will come to you. I know he loves you, believe me I know." Shinda smiled.

"So you know I don't love you." Amiboshi smiled. ^_^

"You shut up, you will love me!" Shinda didn't like that.

"Oh well." -_- Amiboshi was hopeless. 

"Do you want some of these? They are good." Shinda offered Amiboshi some food.

"I will like to use my hands to eat." -Amiboshi

"Oh no no, I will gave them to you. It is more romantic!" *_*

Sweat drop. "Why me?" -Amiboshi

"Hey kid, don't look so depressed, at least you are alive and she is also cute." ^_~ Hosuiho said with a wink. 

"Yeah, look it at the bright side, you will be having fun while we suffer." –Takibi

"What do you mean by that!" Amiboshi scream.

"Come on, you know why she wants you. She wants a piece of you, if you know what I mean." -Hosuiho

"You guys stop it! Leave my Ami alone." -Shinda

"Now she calls me Ami." -_- 

"You guys never took a thing seriously, he is our hostage." –Jimen

"You mean, he is Shinda's hostage." -Takibi

"No, he is Shinda's toy of love." Hosuiho laugh again.

"You moron!" Shinda hit him. "Leave my precious relationship with Ami off your dirty mouth!"

"Shinda, behave." Mirei smiled.

"You say that because Kaze is not here." -Shinda

"Kaze…" Her eyes turned sad.

"You stupid ghost, you make her sad again!!" –Takibi yelled. 

"Why are you always screaming? You are making me deaf." -Amiboshi

"Who cares about you!!" -Takibi

"Don't yell at him!" -Shinda

"What a bunch of kids I have." -Seiryoku

"Seiryoku, are we closer now. I am tired of traveling." –Jimen

"We all are. Soon we will get to the right place. Kaze is guiding us." -Seiryoku

"Whats with that guy anyway?" Amiboshi asked.

"Excuse me did I heard something? Shinda, I told you to keep him quiet." -Seiryoku

"It is not my fault he keep talking. He is a sympathetic boy." -Shinda

"I don't mind Seiryoku. Shinda why don't you untie him, he must be tired." -Mirei

"But lady Mirei…" -Seiryoku

"It is an order." –Mirei (Shinda freed his hands.)

"Thank you Lady Mirei." Amiboshi smiled and bow. 

"We have to go." Kaze get inside the cabin.

"Kaze!" Mirei's eyes glittered. *_*

"There are some problems, I can feel it." Kaze looked at Mirei. "I need to talk to you later."

They all get going. 

"Something is wrong, they are taking too long." -Hikitsu

"It is true, something must have happened. Chichiri, do you have anything on them?" -Tomite 

"No, I haven't made contact with them no da. Something is happening, Hotohori, Taka and Nuriko are not responding."

"Are they dead?" Miaka was hysterical.

"No, I don't think so no da. I can sense their chi, but no response."

"We must all go." Nakago suggested. "I know the rest of them should be near by now."

"Maybe he is right." -Hatsui

"What if this is a trap?" -Iname

"We will have to face them sooner or later. We have no choice but to go." -Kokie

"Alright then, we must start all preparations." -Uruki 

"Wait a minute, do we all agree?" -Karasuki

Everyone agreed and start to prepare to leave.

"So cute my Ami." Shinda keep hugging Amiboshi and rubbing herself against him as he ride the horse. "I am glad your arms are free. I'll make you mine tonight." *_*

O_O "Nani?" -_- "I feel like a piece of meat." -Amiboshi

"Shinda, you shouldn't obligate him." -Mirei

"He is my hostage and I can do with him what I want. Besides it will only be pleasant." -Shinda 

"Oh, how I wish to be Amiboshi tonight!" –Hosuiho *_*

"Now, tell me about it." –Jimen *_*

"Don't start thinking about me! You perverts!" -Shinda

"You are so lucky Amiboshi. Can't I be your hostage Shinda?" –Hosuiho

"No way!! I only have eyes for my Amiboshi." Squeezing.

"Why me?" –Amiboshi was tired of the squeezing.

"Hey are you gay or what? She is so pretty!" –Hosuiho

"I never say she was ugly…but a little fast." -Amiboshi

"I am not fast, I could have take you last nigh if it wasn't for owl boy up there." –Shinda was mad because he make him fall asleep. 

"He heard you Shinda." -Seiryoku 

"Ah, ha, ha, ha! Don't get me wrong Kaze, you are still my second choice, if it wasn't for Mirei of course." -Shinda

"Incredible." Amiboshi was waiting for a good moment to send Suboshi a message, but Shinda was all over him all the time. "Will you let go a little, I can't move."

"No, no no. You are not going anywhere. Don't be shy Ami cutie." -Shinda

"Here is a good place to stay for tonight. Tomorrow we will finally be all gathered." -Seiryoku

"About time!! Ami-baby it is time! I am so happy!!!" She keeps hugging him. "Lets go to a lonely place, and don't you two dare to follow!!" Looking at Hosuiho and Jimen. 

"Don't worry Shinda I will keep an eye on them." -Takibi 

"Thanks. Lets not waste any more time!" –Shinda dragged Amiboshi with her. 

"Why don't we eat first?" -Amiboshi

"No, no, no. Later." –Shinda runs away with him.

"Help." O_O Shinda took him away; he was all nervous and sweating. [Should I try to escape?]

"Kaze, where are you?" Mirei called for him.

"He is not here Mirei, he go ahead to check it out. You know he got a better sight in the dark." -Seiryoku.

"Will he return tonight?" -Mirei

"Yes, of course." -Seiryoku

"Forget about him, lets eat!" -Takibi

"Aha!" -Mirei

"I made this special for you Mirei." ^_^ Takibi smiled.

"Just the way I like it! You should be a chef Takibi." Hours later… "Shinda?"

"He is wonderful…ahhhhh." *__* Sigh, sigh, sigh.

"Where is he?" –Mierei wondered about Amiboshi because she didn't see him.

"Right here." She lifted her arm; she was dragging Amiboshi; he was exhausted.

"Poor guy." Takibi said.

"Poor guy!!! He is so damn lucky!! Tell me boy, how was it?" –Hosuiho

"You pervert!!" Shinda kick him on the face. "That is a private thing between Ami and I." 

"Sorry for asking." -Hosuiho

"I am fine." Amiboshi smiled. ^_^

"I knew it; he is smiling!" –Hosuiho

"Of course he is smiling, he is happy to be with me!!" Shinda hugged him. "Want to eat baby?"

"Sure." [I have no way out…they are not that bad. What am I thinking they are trying to destroy us and I just got…raped? I guess that was not a rape. *_*]

"We are getting close to the end…do you guys think we will have a nice place to live after we summon Kamii?" -Takibi

"I hope so, I won't have to live in the outdoors anymore." -Hosuiho

"Imagine it, Ami and I living in a place that is not a cemetery!! So cool!" –Shinda smiled.

"You live in a cemetery?" Amiboshi couldn't believe it.

"Yes. Jimen lived in a dark cave, Hosuiho live behind a cascade of a river, Kaze lives in the forest and Seiryoku used to live in a mine."

"Why you all live so lonely?" –Amiboshi asked curious.

"Because you and all of your people pushed us away, that's why!" Hosuiho said angry. 

"I lived in a Tribe, the people there let me stay, but they never treated me with kindness. All they wanted was for me to protect the Tribe." -Takibi

"All this people were isolated by society. Now we are giving them a home." Mirei said to Amiboshi.

"By destroying this world? I don't think that is the way. Not all the people in this world are guilty for what happened to you."

"We will not destroy this world, we will only create our own world." -Takibi

"That's not true!" -Amiboshi

"What do you know about us anyway? We only want a place to live in peace." -Hosuiho

"You can do that in this world." -Amiboshi

"That is not true, all they've been through was in this world, don't you tell me you people are good because cruel people capable of doing all the monstrous things you have done to them…deserve to die!" Mirei was so hurt with all the horrible stories of them, especially Kaze' story.

"You are wrong Lady Mirei, we are not all evil. I know there are evil people, like in every world, but that is not a reason to destroy this world to make your own." -Amiboshi

"Why you keep saying we will destroy this world? We are only making one place to live in our empty space. Mirei saw it, right Mirei?" Shinda was confused.

"Yes I did." -Mirei

"Is that what you think? I think you've been fooled!" -Amiboshi

"I know it's true, Kamii told me and she didn't lie!" -Mirei

"Stop blabbering boy. Shinda!" Seiryoku was mad with all his conversation.

"I know, I know. I am sorry baby, but I will have to tie you and cover your pretty mouth." Shinda tied Amiboshi and before covering his mouth she kissed him. "Sorry baby."

[They are confused, fooled by Kamii. They truly believe she will not destroy this world. I have to tell the others…maybe there is another way.] Amiboshi needed to communicate with Suboshi; he started jumping on his seat to get some attention.

"What is it Amiboshi?" Takibi asked. He tried talking but all he could hear was noise. "I can't understand you. Ok I'll take it out. Now, what it is?"

"I have to go." -Amiboshi

"Oh, I know you want to go, but we can't let you go. I really don't mind if you go, but Shinda…she likes you and she will be very upset if you go." -Takibi

"I didn't mean that; I need to pee." -Amiboshi

"Oh, that! You should tell me before." Takibi smiled.

"Please, hurry." Takibi took him outside so he could do it. "Can you give me some space?" -Amiboshi

"Hurry there, I am watching so don't try anything funny." -Takibi

"Ok, ok." Amiboshi write to his brother while he was giving Takibi his back."

"I have a message from Amiboshi!" -Suboshi

"What does he say?" -Miaka

"He is a hostage, Miaka's daughter is the priestess, and he say they are confused. They don't know they will destroy this world!" -Suboshi

"Hey hurry up Amiboshi!" -Takibi

"I am almost done!" -Amiboshi

"They are not bad people, they have suffered too much. He doesn't want us to kill them." Suboshi keep reading to them.

"Write to him. Ask him where they are?" -Miaka

"He has to go, he told me he will try to send me another message." -Suboshi

"Mirei…" Miaka cried hopeless.

"Calm down Miaka, we will save her." -Yui 

"I don't think we should let them live. They are evil." -Nakago

"This is more complicated than it seems, maybe they are being controlled by Kamii." –Hikitsu

"It doesn't matter the reason, we have to destroy them." -Nakago

"I won't let anyone hurt my daughter!! No one can hurt Mirei, no one!" –Miaka was out of control.

"Please stay calm Miaka, we have to figure a way." Suzono said softly.

"We should kill her, if we do, there is nothing left for them." –Nakago

"That's the truth, but we cannot kill an innocent girl." -Hatsui

"She is not innocent if she is playing this game!" -Nakago

"You heard what aniki said, they are confused." -Suboshi

"Please listen to me, if I get to speak with her, I know she will refuse to go on. Let me talk to her first." -Miaka

"We have to let her try, it is her daughter." -Tasuki

"We will let you speak to her Miaka, don't worry." -Subaru

"But, if she refuses and decides to go on with the plan?" -Karasuki

"We will have no choice but to fight." -Urumiya

"Avoiding to hurt Mirei, of course Miaka." –Chiriko

"Ok, but don't hurt my daughter. I already have enough with no news from Taka."

Previous / Next 


	7. The New Universe 7

7-**The New Universe **- _By Lovely-chan_

"Mirei…Mirei." Kaze woke her up.

Mirei opened her eyes. "Kaze!"

"Shh. I need to talk to you, come here outside." They went a little bit away from the entrance. "I am sorry, I know I've been avoiding you, but I don't want to hurt you."

"You are hurting me by being so far."

"You need to forget about me. I am an owl and will always be. I cannot love a woman, I cannot live a normal life."

"I don't care if you can't be one with me, I love you."

"Mirei…I love you…but you have to understand I could never make you happy."

"You can, with your presence it is enough for me. When we summon Kamii, I will ask her to change you back. I have three wishes." 

"You'll do that for me?"

"Of course I will, there is nothing I want more than your happiness."

"Mirei…thank you." Mirei came closer to him and kissed him then he backed off. "What was that?" 

"A kiss. You kiss your friends on the cheek, and you kiss on the lips the one you love the most." 

"The one you love the most…you love me the most?" -Kaze 

"Yes." 

"I love you the most too." He kissed her very softly and held her against him. 

Amiboshi was looking at them. [Poor guys…they don't know this will probably be their first and last kiss. He is a weird man…I wonder what happened to him.]

"Come with me, lay beside me. I want to have you near me while I sleep." -Mirei

"Ok, I will sleep too, even if I am not sleepy." He saw Amiboshi looking and went over him. Do you need something?" -Kaze

"Can I go?" –Amiboshi asked hoping he will let him go; he saw the kidness in his eyes.

"I can't…I will love to let you go. Everyone should be free…but we are all tied up somehow. Have a good night." -Kaze 

"Kaze!" Kaze turned around and smiled. "Don't kill our world." -Amiboshi

"We won't kill your world. Why do people think we are evil?" -Kaze 

"That is what the prophecy says. Kamii will destroy our world to create her own world in where she will be the only God to rule it all." -Amiboshi

"That is impossible. Go to sleep." He lay beside Mirei.

"What did he say?" –Mirei asked.

"Nothing." [What does he mean by the prophecy?] –Kaze was so ignorant; he didn't fully understand any conversation. His vocabulary was limited.

"Hold my hand." -Mirei

"Yes." He held her hand and fall asleep with Amiboshi's words repeating on his head.

The next day…

"Ami-baby…where are you?" Shinda was looking for him but couldn't find him.

"I haven't seen him." –Takibi 

"Maybe he escaped! Now you are all mine Shinda!!" –Hosuiho *_*

"Go away! Amiboshi?" Her face was sad. "Ami? He left me!" ;_;

"What is wrong Shinda, why you cry?" –Amiboshi smiled at her.

"Amiboshi!!!!" She jumped and grabbed him. "You didn't leave me!"

"I was tired of the ropes so I took them off." -Amiboshi

"Amiboshi, you mean you could escape and…you didn't?" -Shinda

"That's right. I…like you guys." ^_^

"You asked me to set you free last night, you didn't go?" -Kaze

"You untied him Kaze?" Seiryoku asked

"No. I refused, but he told me he wanted to go. Why didn't you leave?" -Kaze

"I need to convince you I am not lying." -Amiboshi

"Seiryoku, he said something about a prophecy." –Kaze said confused.

"You are just trying to confuse us to get rid of us." Seiryoku was angry. "I will put an end to you now.

"No! Seiryoku, please don't kill him. I love him." Shinda get in the middle.

"How can you love our enemy? I though he was just a distraction." -Seiryoku 

"No he is not." -Shinda

"Don't kill him Seiryoku. I will take care of him." -Kaze

"Very well, if anything happens, it will be your responsibility." -Seiryoku

"Yes." Kaze nodded. 

[He took responsibility over me? This people confuse me.] Amiboshi though.

"Lets go; we are very close now." -Seiryoku.

"What else did he say?" -Hikitsu 

"They are coming this way as well, so we will start the fight now. He is trying to convince them not to do it; he says they are kind, but blinded by their pain. All they want is a happy place to live." -Suboshi

"That sounds very sweet but I don't buy it. You met them Suboshi!" Nakago wanted to kill them, and the priestess too.

"Do you remember all we did to summon Seiryu? Now we are here, that doesn't mean I am evil. Everyone have his or her own reasons, even you Nakago." –Suboshi knew Amiboshi wasn't lying.

"We already decided what to do, it is all in Miaka's hands." –Tomite

"Fine, you'll see. They won't accept." –Nakago was sure they wouldn't accept.

"This is the place no da." 

"They were here, but there is no trace of them." -Subaru

"I will kick this guy's butt if he hurt any of my friends, he doesn't know what he is up to! I am a new man; I am Tasuki the best Suzaku warrior!! Now wait till I get that jerk!!! Hey you friggin shit where's Tama, Nuriko and Hotohori!!" Tasuki keep yelling

"You don't have to abuse no da, we are younger for a while but you don't have to act like a baby!"

"Hey Chichiri let me enjoy Subaru's spell, I am not Tasuki if I don't yell!"

"That is true no da."

"Stop your foolishness fang boy, we are here to fight not to yell." Nakago couldn't stand Tasuki and all of the Suzaku warriors.

"You shadda up!" -Tasuki 

"Baka." -Nakago

"Please stop it, we have to be a team." -Uruki

"Minna, you are here! We are glad you are all here." Namame appeared suddenly.

"Namame! Where are the others, what happen?" -Iname

"We are all here and ok." – Nuriko

"Why you didn't return?" -Miaka

"We lost our horses and we went into a lot of trouble." -Namame

"I couldn't communicate with any of you no da."

"Of course not, this place is cursed or something." Nuriko smiled. "Now we all are cursed!" 

"That's right Nuriko." Namame looked at them wearing an evil smile.

"Nuriko…where is Taka?" Miaka asked a little confused with their attitude.

"I am right here darling." Taka shot one of his chi balls at Miaka but Chichiri shielded her.

"Tamahome-kun what's wrong no da?"

"Taka…he is under their control!" Miaka couldn't handle more pain. "Taka it's me, Miaka."

"We are here to fight you." –Tokaki 

"Tokaki! Snap out of it!" Subaru yelled. 

"Welcome Nakago-sama, I was wating for you traitor!" Soi's lightning stroked on Nakago but his shield protected him. "You left me behind, you left me there to die! I won't forgive you!"

"What do we do now, our own seishi are against us?" -Nakago

"Give us the Shinzajo or die!" Hotohori said mad. "Miaka, be a good girl and gave Taka your ring."

"No way! This can't be, Hotohori, Nuriko, Taka snap out of it!!" Miaka cried.

"Give us the Shinzajo!" -Taka

"Never!" -Miaka

"You asked for it." Taka once again attacked Miaka with his chi blast. "Give me that ring." 

"Tatara, be a good friend and give me Suzono's Shinzajo." 

"Tokaki, I don't want to fight you." Tatara didn't know what to do.

"Tomite, you are a sweetie right? Now be a good boy and give me what I want; the shinzajo." Namame smiled at him. "I am your friend, you know I will protect it well."

"No. Namame, don't you remember who you are?" -Tomite

"Of course I do, that's why I am asking, so this evil creature won't take it." -Namame

"I can do it just fine." Tomite reply.

"Give it now!!" She tried his magic on him; she paralyzed him, but Chichiri canceld the spell. 

"You stupid monk, stay out of it!" –Namame attacked Chichiri but she didn't hurt him in any way.

"Miaka, I can't hold his barrier forever. Our friends are trying to kill us!" Chichiri's spell was getting weaker.

"Chichiri, I will have to do it." Hikitsu froze Taka in an ice cube.

"No!! He will die!" Miaka yelled.

"I have no choice." -Hikitsu

"Tasuki, please melt him." –Miaka yelled hysterical.

"Ok, but he will try to kill us again. Rekka Shieeen!" Taka melted and the spell was broken. 

"Miaka…what happen?" -Taka

"He is ok!" Miaka ran over him and kiss him. "Taka."

"Miaka, where is Mirei?" -Taka

"I don't know." -Miaka

Nuriko grabbed Miaka's hand and took off her ring. "This belongs to me!"

"Nuriko, no!" Miaka turned around and before anyone can do anything Nuriko was gone. 

"What happen to her?" Hatsui asked. "She vanished."

"She was teleported some other place." –Urumiya 

The rest of the seishis were trying to stop their attacks but they keep coming back.

"Hikitsu, Tomite…freeze them no da!"

"Yes!" Both of them freeze Soi, Tokaki, Toroki, Hotohori and Namame.

"Tasuki, you are on!" -Hikitsu.

"Get back! Rekkaaaa Shieeeen!!!" He melted the ice of each of them till the last one. "I am done."

"Good job, people. Now, what about Nuriko?" -Karasuki 

"We have to save her. Poor Nuriko-chan." Chiriko was sad.

"Cheer up Chiriko, Nuriko is a strong woman." -Mitsukake 

"Ha, ha, ha, ha!!! Now I am ready for more fun! Are you looking for her?" The evil voice said as Nuriko appeared dead before them.

"Nuriko!!" All yelled.

"Nuriko…" Miaka cried.

"So we finally meet!!" A voice was heard when suddenly the rest of the Kamii seishi arrived.

"They are here!" Nakago said.

"Aniki!!" Suboshi yelled when he saw Amiboshi.

"Suboshi!" Amiboshi smiled. "I am ok!"

Shinda blink twice, whipped her eyes and blink again. "Another Ami?!! Wow, what a lucky girl I am!! Waii!!" 

"That is my twin brother." –Amiboshi told her.

"You have a twin, and you didn't tell me. Imagine how much fun we can all have!" *__* 

"I knew he had a twin." –Jimen 

"You didn't told me!!! Imagine me Ami, and his twin all together!!! Waiiiii!!"

"I can't believe it!" Amiboshi couldn't believe what she was thinking when they had more than 25 warriors to fight.

"Mirei!" Taka and Miaka yelled. 

"Mom, dad! You are both here?" Mirei was confused to see her father too. 

"Mirei, please listen to me." -Miaka

"Why are you with them mother, they are trying to hurt me." -Mirei

"Mirei, I didn't know you were the Kamii no Miko till a while ago. We don't want to fight you. We want to help you." -Miaka

"Help? Then give us the shinzajo so we can summon Kamii." -Mirei

"No! We cannot let you summon Kamii!" -Miaka

"You see Lady Mirei, even your mother turned her back on you because you are one of us." -Seiryoku

"No, that is not true!" Miaka said worried. 

"Mother you said you wanted to help, then give those shinzajo to us." -Mirei

"We can't do it, we can't let you destroy this world." Taka said with a soft voice.

"Father, we won't destroy this world, all we want is peace in our hearts." -Mirei

"We can all live in peace." -Miaka

"No! For years all the people in this world criticized, hate and torture the Kamii warriors, there is no way they can keep living in this world, they need a place where no one will ever push them down again."

"Mirei, they won't listen to us, we are just evil and worthless junk to them. I say we fight!" – Jimen 

"I say we fight too." –Hosuiho

"I agree." –Shinda 

"I will fight for us." -Seiryoku

"Mirei, only if you wish…I will fight against your family. I know you love them." –Kaze 

"I am with Kaze." -Takibi.

"Mother…father…I don't want to fight you, but if you can't understand, then I will."

"You are the one who is not understanding, Kamii's plans for this world is to destroy it and become the only god in this land, why do you think she wants the shinzajo's for? She wants them to seal our Gods away and rule it all. You can summon her with only your seven warriors, you don't need the shinzajo."

"Yes I do! I need them to unseal Kamii, she is the one sealed away." -Mirei

"No Mirei, if she were sealed, none of you could use your powers." -Taka 

"That's a lie!!!" Seiryoku yelled. "Enough of your lies, you won't poison Mirei's head with your lies. The truth is with us."

"I am sorry mother. Kamii seishis…be sure not to hurt my parents…fight!"

"Mirei! No!" –Miaka yelled frustrated because she couldn't stop her.

"As you wish Lady Mirei." -Kaze

"Wait! Won't you like to meet me? I am Kangae, your last warrior. I have a gift for you my priestess." He gave Mirei Miaka's shinzajo.

**Name:** Kangae 

**Age:** 20

**Hair Color:** Bald

**Eye Color: **Purple

**Location of Character:** Left palm of hand.

**Abilities:** Can control people's mind by hypnosis and can manipulate them at will.

**Hobies:** Playing with people's emotions.

**Dwelling:** Lives in the Konan Empire, but in an unknown place. 

"This is…Suzaku's shinzajo?" –Mirei [Mother's ring.]

"Yes Lady Mirei." -Kangae

"Well done Kangae, welcome to our family." -Seiryoku

The Kamii seishi and all of the other warriors were ready to fight. Mirei and Miaka stare at each other crying.

"Are you sure Mirei?" Kaze asked and she nodded. "Then I'll fight. Power of the wind, come to me!" The whole place was a huge twister; all of the seishi were inside of it, only a few were out of the twister. "This won't be that hard."

"Kaze where is my father?" –Mirei asked because he wasn't there anymore.

"I don't know." -Kaze

"Is he inside of the twister?" -Mirei

"Maybe." -Kaze

"Don't, stop it!" –Mirei was worried about Taka. 

"I can't Mirei, if I do we'll loose." -Kaze

Nakago noticed they were arguing and decide to take revenge. "It is time."

"Kaze, I am not so sure anymore…they are too many." -Mirei

"Mirei there is no turning back now, I asked you before. Now…ahhh!" Kaze fell on the floor as Nakago's attacked and knock him down.

"Kaze!! Noo!!" Mirei looked at Nakago with hate. "You, I won't forgive you!"

"What you are going to do, hit me?" Nakago walked closer to Mirei. "It is your time to die, Kamii no Miko.

"Ahhh!!!" Kaze with his weak strength managed to throw him several silver feathers that were like knives. Nakago was hurt by most of them. 

"You bird boy…I though you died. I will kill your precious!" -Nakago

"Nakago!!!! Stay away from my daughter!" –Taka came just in time.

"Tamahome, or should I say Taka. I knew you would betray us." -Nakago

"I am not betraying anyone. I won't let you or anyone hurt Mirei. She is a victim of Kamii, and I will save her." Taka was so mad at Nakago.

"What are you going to do, kill me?" -Nakago

"If I have to." -Taka

"Kaze, are you ok?" -Mirei 

"I am alive." He stood up. "I will protect Mirei with my life!" Kaze's eyes turned deep purple, almost black. "You will feel the wrath of Kamii!!" His voice changed from sweet to demoniatic. "Nakago, die!" A thousand feathers cut through his skin and leave him agonizing in the floor.

"Nakago-sama!" Soi ran toward him when she saw him falling down. "Nakago, Nakago!" She cried.

"Father, you really will defend me?" -Mirei

"Yes, I will stay beside you, so no one try to hurt you." -Taka

"I will go join the others Mirei." Kaze was still looking like a devil; Mirei was scared to see him like that. 

"Kaze…I never see you like that before." -Mirei 

Jimen made a huge hole in the floor where most of the warriors fell; Hosuiho filled it with water at incredible pressure so most of the warriors inside the "pool" they made were drowning.

"I can't swim!!" Tasuki yelled.

"So old and still don't know how to swim?" Chiriko yelled

"I am not old, look at me!!" -Tasuki

"Sure with a spell, anyone can do it." -Chiriko

"Will you try a way to get out?" Tasuki saw Takibi in action. "Wow, now that is using fire."

Takibi was fighting against Hikitsu and Tomite, but they couldn't stop him. "Aren't you tired of those useless tricks?" 

"He is good, I have to admit." -Tomite

"A lot better than I expect." -Hikitsu

"You won't get through them no da!" Chichiri was protecting the mikos from Shinda.

"I am sorry, you were saying?" Shinda took Suzono with one of her spirits; Suzono was in the air. "Give me the Byakko shinzajo or else die."

"Do as you wish; I don't have it." -Suzono

"Let her go, your battle is with me." Tatara appeared.

"Tatara, don't give it to her, it doesn't matter what she does to me, I'm already ded."

"I know…but Nyan Nyan is there, and if I die…I'll be beside you." -Tatara

"Tatara…" -Suzono 

"Give it!" Tatara and Shinda fight, but Kangae stepped before her.

"Leave this to me dear, take care of the monk." Kangae hypnotized Tatara and made him give him the shinzajo. "Thank you, now kill your priestess and all of the other four gods warriors." 

"Yes." Tatara said and tried to kill Suzono.

"Noo!!!" –Yui yelled and hit him with a rock. "Sorry Tatara." All the Mikos run away and hide.

"Tatara-san…" Suzono cried looking at him bleeding in the floor.

"Here my priestess, there is only one more to go." Kangae said to Mirei.

"Mirei, stop this non sense battle. Look at all the people dying." -Taka 

"I can't stop it now. I can't." -Mirei 

Shinda saw when Takibi was going to kill Amiboshi and Suboshi. "I am sorry Amiboshi, but I have to. Nothing personal." Takibi throw his fire at them and Shinda received the shot trying to save him. "Shinda! Why?" 

"Amiboshi…don't kill him." Shinda fell on the floor almost dead.

"Shinda!" Both Takibi and Amiboshi came close to her.

She opened her eyes. "Keep fighting Takibi, we are almost done." She looked at Amiboshi. "Thank you…Ami.." She closed her eyes and died in Amiboshi's arm.

"Shinda! Shinda!" Takibi turned sad and extremely furious. "I won't loose!" His eyes glowed; he was a demon, not a warrior anymore. "Ahhhh!" He jumped and started fighting with Hikitsu again. "Where is the shinzajo!!!" Takibi's attacks where stronger and a lot more faster. Hikitsu couldn't keep up with him much longer.

"Leave him alone! I have it." Tomite yelled. 

Takibi turned his attacks on him and Hikitsu tired helping out but they were no matches for him. 

Seiryoku was fighting with five warriors. Tokaki, Namame, Hatsui, Karasuki and Hotohori. All of them were badly hurt, but keep trying.

Kaze saw him and made them vanish in his twister. "Now take them all." He said as the twister moved around swallowing the remaining warriors standing in the floor. He spotted Takibi and made it turn the other way. Takibi in that second killed Tomite and took the shinzajo from him. "We are ready."

Takibi ran to Mirei and give the shinzajo to her. "It is time, Mirei."

"Forgive me father." -Mirei

Taka grabbed her hand. "Don't do it, I won't let you go."

"Let her go!" Kaze yelled. 

"No. I am not afraid of you monster!" –Taka yelled at Kaze with anger.

"Let her go!" –Kaze walked closer and closer.

"No!" Taka throw one of his blast at him, Kaze didn't do anything against him or shield himself because Mirei asked him not to hurt her father and if the shot reflected on his shield it could hurt Mirei; she was too close. Kaze fell on the floor and his eyes turned back to normal. 

"Kaze! Kaze, don't die on me, please! Please live." -Mirei

"Mirei…I love you." Kaze said touching her face with his hands full of blood.

"I love you too Kaze, please don't leave me." Mirei cried as she watched him change into an owl. She knew at that point she lost him. "Kaze!" She hugged the owl lying in the floor and cried hopeless. "Kaze, don't leave me." 

"Mirei…I am sorry. I…" –Taka was shock when he realized they were in love. He killed the man his daughter loved.

"Don't touch me!" Mirei pushed away his hands. "You killed Kaze, and I won't forgive you, never! I hate you and I don't care what happens to any of you anymore!"

"Mirei I didn't know you loved him." -Taka

"Well I do! Seiryoku! Lets go! It is time to summon Kamii!" Mirei yelled with anger.

"Yes your eminence." Seiryoku jumped and grabbed her, then they disappear.

"Mirei! Mirei! Miaka, Mirei…Miaka!" Taka ran to where she was. "Miaka, Miaka answer me!" He shaked her but she was fainted. "Mika!" Taka couldn't hold his tears any longer; everything around him was a massacre. Warriors from all sides were dead. "What have we done?"

"Lets go Jimen, they are gone already." -Hosuiho

"Yes." Hosuiho and Jimen headed for the exit when they saw Kaze. "Kaze!" Hosuiho took him and then left.

"Who survived?" Hotohori asked.

"Many are wounded but still alive" Tokaki answer. They searched around and help a few get outside the waters.

"Tasuki!" Hotohori took him out. "Tasuki, Tasuki…"

"He is dead." Hikitsu said. "He drowned."

"He didn't know how to swim." Hotohori replied. 

"Chiriko, Mitsukake!" Hotohori kept taking them out. 

"I am ok. I will help the ones hurt." Mitsukake said as he closed Chiriko's eyes. He also drowned. 

"Suzono, are you ok?" -Tokaki asked when he saw her on the floor crying.

"Yes, Tatara is?" -Suzono

"We haven't found him." -Tokaki

They keep looking till they were ready to go. "We are lost now, we are ready to die? Are we going to give up?" Suboshi asked.

"I think I can find them." Amiboshi said. "I know where the ceremony will be."

"Let's go then." Hikitsu said.

"Yes." Taka was very worried and depressed with all that was going on. So many friends were dead, and his daughter hated him at that moment. 

The remaining warriors hurried to where the ceremony to summon Kamii will take place. "This is the place." Amiboshi said.

"They are inside no da."

Lady Mirei was getting ready for the ceremony, she bath and wear a beautiful dress Takibi brought her. "She is very depressed Seiryoku; I don't know if she will resist the ceremony." Takibi said sadly.

"The death of Kaze affected her deeply, and I share her feelings. I cared a lot for Kaze, he was a special creature, but I know he is here watching us."

"I think the fact that her father killed Kaze is hurting her more than she says." Takibi saw it all, and knew how terrible it was for both Mirei and Taka.

"I know. Maybe we should wait for the ceremony." Jimen said.

"No, we can't. I know they will not give up and will come after us. Remember that Amiboshi knows where we are, and he was still alive. I tried to kill him because he knew too much, but Shinda…" -Takibi 

"Hey, it wasn't your fault. Shinda decide to save him, and give up her life." –Jimen

"I know, but still…I kill my friend, and I cannot forgive myself." Takibi cried for the first time.

"We have to be strong; we lose two wonderful friends, but we are still alive and must fight for what we believe and for what they also believed. We cannot fail them now, they give up their lives so we can finish our job in this land." Seiryoku finally said.

"Everything is ready Lord Seiryoku." Hosuiho came inside the room and announced.

"Very well, let's go. It is time." Seiyoku was glad for the news. 

"We made it." –Kangae was excited. 

"Don't rush things, we need to be on guard because the other warriors may come to ruin the ceremony." –Jimen

"That is correct; Jimen I want you to be on guard." -Seiryoku

"Yes my lord." –Jimen replied.

"Why you all call him Lord Seiryoku?" Kangae asked curious. "I though we were all the same." 

"He is a warrior just like us, but we respect him more than anyone. He is our guide, protector…more like a father." –Takibi explained.

"Oh. I don't know much about any of you. I didn't even knew Kaze and Shinda."

"They were great, I'll tell you about them later." Takibi remembered his friends with respect and love. 

"Lady Mirei, are you ready." Hosuiho asked a little worried for her.

"Yes. I am ready; it is time to get revenge. I swear to Kaze I will summon Kamii, and I will keep my promise." -Mirei

"Then come with me." Hosuiho walked her to the ceremony place.

"Lady Mirei, you must read this prayer to summon Kamii, and then throw it in the fire. Can you read it?" Seiryoku asked.

"Let's see…I think so. My Uncle Keisuke taugh me how to read ancient scripts."

"Then we can start the ceremony." Seiryoku and the others get in position to start the ceremony. 

[Forgive me father…mother…but I must keep my promise to all my friends.] "Let me read it first so I can make sure I know all the characters."

"Alright, but please hurry; we don't have much time." -Seiryoku

Mirei began to read Kamii's prayer and she couldn't believe what she was reading. "This can't be…I…cannot do this!"

"What is wrong Lady Mirei?" Seiryoku asked his priestess.

"Did you read the prayer Seiryoku?" -Mirei

"Yes."

"You knew it, did you knew this was evil?" -Mirei 

"We are evil to you?" -Seiryoku 

"No."

"Then don't be afraid." -Seiryoku

"I can't ask for the devil to come before me!" –Mirei was shocked with Seiryoku's indifference.

"It is not the devil, it is a goddess of darkness, that doesn't mean she is evil." -Seiryoku

"Didn't you read this? It is very clear to me she is evil! Mother was right, and Amiboshi didn't lie, you knew it Seiryoku, you knew it all along and you lied to me!" Mirei started crying. 

"You will summon Kamii, now move!" –Seiryoku loose his patience

"No, I won't do it! Let me go!!" Mirei tried to escape but it was useless against Seiryoku.

"You all know? Do you? You fooled me?" -Seiryoku

"What's wrong Lady Mirei? What happen Seiryoku, why is she crying?" Takibi didn't know what was going on.

"He lied to me, look at this. Read Kamii's prayer, look and see what you really are."

Takibi beguin to read and his eyes tear. "You mean…Amiboshi didn't lie to us…you mean I am an evil creature. You mean the devil made me…that's why…that is why everyone hated me, because I was a creature form hell!!"

"Takibi, you don't have to feel bad. We are the same, she created us, and she wants us. We can be happy with her. Listen to me, we are what we are and we cannot change it." –Seiryoku tried to convice him.

"I refuse to be an evil creature…if I am a devil, then I must die!"-Takibi 

"Takibi, don't! You don't have to die…let's forget about this ceremony." Mirei said.

"All the people I've killed…I deserve hell. All I did for a wish, for an empty dream, a lie. I don't want to fight anymore." Takibi ran away with his hopes and dreams broken.

"Fool! We are making this ceremony, so move!" –Seiryoku pushed Mirei.

"No, Noo!!!" -Mirei

"Kangae!" –Seiryoku called on him furious.

"Yes my lord." -Kangae

"I need you to hypnotize Mirei and made her say the Kamii prayer. She doesn't want to do the ceremony. The other warriors poisoned her head." -Seiryoku

"Yes, as you wish." -Kangae 

"Kangae, no…please listen to me. This is wrong! Please listen to me." -Mirei

"Do it!" Seiryoku yelled. "Do it I say!" -Seiryoku

"Inmediately." Kangae hypnotized Mirei and she walked forward.

"Lets the ceremony begin." Seiryoku said.

The other warriors were inside the building looking for them, when they finally reach the end. "There they are!" -Hikitsu

"Mirei! Don't!" Miaka yelled but Jimen was waiting for them.

"No, you won't stop us." Jimen make the stairs start to crumble. The seishi were trying to escape jumping and teleporting to another area. 

"From the darkness of hell, and the perverse power of death. In the name of the mischievous laws, hate and evil. I summon thee Kamii, lord of hell. I now say this words to thee, appear on earth from the deepest shadows of hell for the sake of those here who adore you. Come to us here with thy vicious power. Smash the goodness surrounding us; take us! And hear our wishes to thee! Ascend to us now from hell!" With those words the prayer to summon Kamii was over. All was left was to throw the script into the fire.

Hosuiho was shock when he heard the prayer, but couldn't move. He noticed Mirei wasn't herself and that Takibi left the place. [Something is wrong.] He though worried. [I have to stop her, this is not right.] Hosuiho tried to take the script away from her and they begin to fight over it. Seiryoku interfere and killed Hosuiho. Kangae was also under a shock and decides to break the spell on Mirei. 

"What have I done?" Mirei had the script in her hands.

"Throw it now!" Seiryoku grabbed her arms and put them inside the fire.

"Mirei!" Taka yelled and sends one of his chi shoots to Seiryoku. Taka hit him and he fell with Mirei in his arms, still holding the script. It was a little burned but was still complete. 

Jimen turned around and saw Hosuiho dead in the floor and Seiryoku hurt. Even though he was hurt, Seiryoku stepped grabbing Mirei and send toward the Four Gods warrios one of his energy blows that throwed Jimen, Taka and Miaka in the open ground. Taka grabbed Miaka before she hit the ground, and Jimen open a way to where Seiryoku and Mirei were. "Seiryoku! What are you doing to Lady Mirei?!!" His eyes glowed in deep black and the ground behind him opened taking him inside along with Mirei. "Mirei!"

"I will kill her if you don't let me finish this." Seiryoku said.

"Mirei, are you ok?" Taka yelled with a fainted Miaka in his arms.

"Mother!" Mirei cried looking at his unconscious mother. "Let me go Seiryoku, help me Jimen, please help me!"

Jimen didn't know what to do; he knew Seiryoku was too strong for him, even when he was hurt in one arm. "Lady Mirei, hold on! I won't give up on you."

Taka placed Miaka in the floor and stood up to confront him. The rest of the warriors were right behind him. "We are here to help Tamahome." Hotohori said firmly. 

"None of you weaklings can do anything to me." Seiryoku laugh.

Kangae was trying to put a spell on Seiryoku, but his mind was too strong and wouldn't let him. "I can't do anything!" 

"You traitor!" Seiryoku knew what he was trying to do and killed him with a single blast.

"Kangae!" Both Mirei and Jimen yelled.

"I trusted you, I admired you and respected you all this time, and you betrayed us, but what I cannot forgive is that you betrayed Lady Mirei! Kill me if you want to, but I will take you with me! Leave Lady Mirei in peace!!!" Jimen throw dirt to his eyes trying to blind him for a moment just to take Mirei away from him. 

"You can't do better than that? I though you were one of us. I guess I believed in you all, and you were all a bunch of sentimental fools! Why do you care for a girl from another world, she won't stay here with us. She will go away and leave us!"

"Then let her be free and happy!! I don't want her to suffer all we suffered." -Jimen

Chichiri also tried to take her, but it was impossible to do it. All the warriors make their attack, ice, earth, magic, all sorts of spells, but none of them could harm Seiryoku. He walked near the fire once again and tried to burn Lady Mirei's hand along with the script, but the fire faded…Takibi make it stop. "Seiryoku…I will never allow you to hurt Lady Mirei. She is holy for me, and no one. Listen well, no one will hurt the only person I've ever loved!" His body was into flames, his eyes turned black and shinny and his character glowed in his throat. "Jimen, let's do it together!!!"

"Yes!" He yelled. Both of them concentrate all their energy and power and the other seishis did the same. They were surrounding him, but all were afraid to hurt Mirei. Without thinking any longer Takibi jumped and grabbed Seiryoku making him let go of Mirei. Takibi hold Seiryoku till he was also on fire. Seiryoku burned till he was only ash. 

Takibi was lying on the floor; he was weak. His body turned back to normal because his strength was too little. Seiryoku tried to kill him while he was holding him by taking all his energy away, but he died before he could take it all. "Takibi!" Mirei kneeled in front of him. Please someone save him!" Mirei cried hopeless.

"Mitsukake, can you?" Taka asked.

"I'll try." Mitsukake was weak also, and had healed Tokaki a while ago, but he helped him. Mitsukake felt weaker, but managed to save Takibi. "You'll be ok now."

Mirei smiled as she looked down at him. "Thank you; you saved me, and thanks to all of you. Thanks Mitsuake for saving Takibi." 

"Mirei…you are hurt?" Takibi asked

"Nothing to worry about." Mirei smiled and help him stand.

"Takibi, we are glad." Jimen said as he hugged him.

"Thanks." -Takibi

"I am too." Taka smiled. "You are the hero!" ^_^

"We all are. Thanks Taka, and Mitsukake for saving me and all you did to help save Lady Mirei." -Takibi

"Mom!" Mirei ran over Miaka when she saw her move. "Mom are you ok?"

"Mirei! What happened?" -Miaka

"She is safe now Miaka." Yui smiled at her. 

"Our work here is done. We can go now." Hikitsu said to all the seishis. 

"Not yet!" Taiitsukun appeared.

"Waaaa!!!! Who is that ugly old hag!!!" Takibi and Jimen yelled hugging each other.

"I'm scared! Get back Lady Mirei!" -Takibi

"You better get use to it no da!" -Chichiri

"You morons, she is a…what is she?" -Mirei

"Enough! I must say you all did an incredible work. It is sad to see we had to loose to many of our warriors, but to you Taka, Hikitsu, Hotohori, Tokaki, Subaru, Urumiya, Mitsukake, Uruki, Amefuri, Chichiri, Soi, Suboshi, Amiboshi, Jimen and Takibi I must thank for saving our world."

"What about us? Didn't we help at all?" Yui protested. -_-

"Of course you did Lady Yui, also Miaka, Suzono, Takiko and of course Lady Mirei. You all showed me you can all worked as a team and not as individual groups. Those who didn't learn died. Teamwork was the key for success, if you all didn't work as one, you will never defeat Seiryoku. He was the most powerful one of all. Now I must have to say the four gods are grateful for your hard work and success and will like to grant Lady Mirei one wish."

"Me?" –Mirei said surprised.

"Yes. Because of the love you give to your warriors they stayed beside you and didn't let out the evil inside them. Now our world is saved and you will be rewarded for your hard work trying to stop the ceremony and the evil."

"One wish…" She looked around and saw how everything was a mess. She remembered all the warriors that died and all the pain she cause. "I wish all the lives lost in this war can be reestablish to the way they were, except for Seiryoku. I wish that his soul goes through a change for goodness and not evil. I want peace for all the men and woman who fight in this war." 

"Your wish will be granted." Taiitsukun said. "All the seishis will be reborn in this world once again." 

"Can I say goodbye before I go?" -Mirei

"Yes you may." -Taiitsukun

Mirei turned around and smiled at all the seishis from the four sides. "Please give my friends a place to live in peace."

"They are welcome into our world." Amiboshi said. "They are my friends." ^_^

"Thank you." Takibi and Jimen said happy.

"And for you two…I will miss you. I will have you always here in my heart." She hugged Jimen and at the end she hugged Takibi. "Thanks for believing in me." She kissed his cheek and smiled at him. "Be good, and don't fight too much. Consider the people around you and don't yell too much." 

"I won't." Takibi looked at the floor, where he laid Kaze's rests. "Won't you say goodbye to him?"

"Yes." Her eyes were filled with tears as she walked closer to him. "Kaze…I will always love you deep inside my heart." Mirei took some feathers from his wings and held them close to her chest. "Mom, dad. I am ready to go home."

"Yes, we are." Miaka said. "Goodbye to all, and thank you." She looked at the Kamii warriors. "Thank you for saving my daughter, and for loving her."

"I will like to thank you too." Taka also said. "Goodbye minna!" the three of them hold each other and a red light surrounded the three of them.

"A red light?" Mirei asked.

"That is Suzaku's light." Miaka replied.

"Suzaku…it feels warm." Miaka, Taka, and Mirei returned to their world. Mirei hold tight the feathers in her hands and cried as she was transported back to her world. "Mother; father…forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive Mirei. Forgive me for killing the one you loved. I was trying to protect you." -Taka

"I know…I don't hate you for that." Mirei hugged Taka as she cried for the lost of Kaze. 

"You'll see…everything will be ok Mirei. I promised." Taka said softly to his daughter.

One year later…

"Mirei, Mirei, your brother is home!" Miaka called to her daughter.

"Really!!! Tamahome!! Tamahome!!!!" She ran down the stairs and fell at the end. "Woaaah! Oops, clumsy me!" ^_^

"Mirei-chan, you haven't change a bit. Still so clumsy!" ^_^ "I brought you a gift. I don't know, I saw it and think of you. I hope you like it." -Tamahome

"Is it food?" -Miaka

"No, it is not food. I wanted to give you something that will last more than one second." Her brother said smiling.

"Ok." ^_^

"Here. Open it." -Tamahome

Mirei opened the box and inside was a sculpture of an owl painted with silver wings. "It is…beautiful." Her eyes glittered as she looked at it. "I love it, thank you Tamahome!" She hugged her brother and placed her figure in her night table. "Kaze…you will always be beside me." Mirei smiled looking at the figure, all the memories remain deep inside her heart. Her brother return home, and she felt an intense happiness.

"Now, there is someone I will like you all to meet. He is my best friend from Germany and I ask him to come along. If you mother and you father don't mind, he will be staying with us."

"No problem Tamahome." –Taka smiled

"Where is him?" Miaka asked.

"He is outside, I wanted to tell you before you met him." –Tamahome

"Let him in!" –Mirei smiled.

"Mimizuku! Come inside will ya'!" –Tamahome called to his friend outside the door.

He walked inside the room a little shy. "Good afternoon, I am Sasaki Mimizuku. Forgive my intrusion, but Tamahome insisted on bringing me here." He smiled. 

"He lives alone, and since I was coming home, I though maybe he could stay…at least for a while." –Tamahome

"Welcome home, Mimizuku." Miaka smiled.

"You…look familiar." –Taka said. 

"You look familiar too, Tamahome is definitely your son!" -Mimizuku

"Hey, what do you expect?" -Taka

They all laugh but Mirei. "Hey sis, won't you say hello to my friend? Mirei? Mirei!!! Hello, come back to Earth!" -Tamahome

"Huh? Oh! Hello…Kaze." -Mirei

"Mirei, his name is Mimizuku!" Tamahome yelled. "She is crazy forgive her man."

"Hello Mirei-chan, it is very nice to see you again." He winked an eye and smiled.

"Nani?" Tamahome didn't get it. "What do you mean by see you again?"

"I know she knows what I mean." -Mimizuku

"Aha." She nodded. "I am glad too." ^_^

"Oh…sure sure leave me in the mystery!!!" Tamahome frown.

"Ha, ha, ha. Mirei, Mimizuku why don't we all come inside. I know we'll be a nice family." Taka smiled; he understood the whole thing.

"Yes." Mirei stared at Mimizuku and her heart filled with all the hopes and dreams she left behind a year ago. "Maybe this time we'll find happiness."

"We will." –Mimizuku said smiling.

"Now what the hell is that!! Mimizuku, don't you look at my sis!! Hey stop it! Don't hold her hand!!! Mimizuku!!! Father?!!"

"Leave them alone." –Taka

"Don't they look cute?" -Miaka

"But…ahhh!" -_- "Why I don't understand?" Tamahome sat on the sofa confused and trying to understand why they were all acting so weird.

At the end, the Gods made another miracle of love. No matter where or how, love can always transcends and go through many changes. There is always hope, there is always love and there is always a whole new universe waiting for us, we just have to open our hearts to love…

The End

Previous


End file.
